The Storm - Original Version
by Oscar Stone
Summary: The crew of Hammersley, now with a new coxswain is out again on patrol. After two weeks out at sea, the routine patrol turns into a real adventure. A big storm hits the northern part of Queensland and the Hammersley helps out in the aftermath. While the crew is out helping trapped boaters, CO Mike Flynn coordinates a combined search from the Navy and the local FD. It ends badly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm**

Disclaimer: I don't own the series nor its characters. This is just for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Characters: _

_Commander Mike "CO" Flynn, Lieutenant Kate "XO" McGregor,_ _Lieutenant Nikki "Nav" Caetano, Bosun Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland, Chief Petty Officer Andy "Charge" Thorpe, Petty Officer Coxswain Bud "Buddy" Anderson, Leading Seaman Robert "RO" Dixon, Leading Seaman Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer, Able Seaman Billy "Spider" Webb, Seaman Jessica "Bird" Bird, Midshipman Ryan White and Commander Maxine "Knocker" White as well as Captain Steve Marshall._

Summary: _This story takes place right after the end of season 5. The crew of Hammersley, now with a new coxswain, just called "Buddy", is out again on patrol. And once again onboard are navigational officer Lt. Nikki Caetano and Able Seaman Billy Webb. After two weeks out at sea, the routine patrol turns into a real adventure. A big storm hits the northern part of Queensland and the Hammersley helps out in the aftermath. While the crew is out helping trapped boaters, CO Mike Flynn coordinates a combined search from the Navy and the local fire department.__ It ends badly._

**Chapter One**

_HMAS Hammersley, morning watch, 08:30 hrs. Location: Timor Sea._

Down in the ComCen, RO has just received an urgent call over the sat phone for his CO. He asks the caller Commander White, to wait a moment while he searches for his boss. Up on the bridge he only finds Charge, Swain, 2Dads, Bird and Nav, but no CO. He asks "Has anyone seen the CO?" All shake their heads, but Swain pipes up "Maybe he is in the galley for his coffee." Thanking Swain for this information, RO exits the bridge and heads down to the galley, the sat phone still in his hand.

Reaching the galley he sees that it's empty. As he looks into the officer's mess, he sees Buddy their new medic sipping from his cup of coffee, while checking his medical supplies. Getting impatient, he makes a turn and crashes into the solid form of Dutchy. "Whoa! Where's the fire RO?" RO looks up to Dutchy and holds up the sat phone "I need to find the CO. I have an urgent phone call for him." Thinking quickly, Dutchy offers "I'll go and check his cabin. Maybe he is still asleep, after being on watch for more than ten hours straight."

With those words being said Dutchy leaves RO standing in the corridor and makes his way to his captain's cabin. Reaching it he knocks softly on the door. He knocks again, louder this time. Still getting no answer, he slowly opens the door and moves in, closing it behind him softly. The cabin is mostly dark, except for the small light at his desk that illuminates the room in a warm, soft light. Dutchy moves closer to the bunk and makes out the rise and fall of his boss' chest while he sleeps soundly, having not bothered to cover himself.

Not really wishing to wake his CO from his much needed rest, Dutchy puts his hand on his captain's shoulder and gives it a slight shake. No reaction comes forward, so Dutchy shakes harder this time and calls out "Boss? – Boss, you need to wake up." All he gets as an answer is a mumble, then all is still again. All that can be heard is the breathing of his slumbering boss. Remembering the call for his boss, Dutchy has an idea how to wake him up. He exits the cabin and takes the sat phone off a very surprised RO.

Not knowing who is on the other end of the line, Dutchy introduces himself and after learning it's Commander White, he explains what is going on and tells her his plan of waking the CO. Maxine agrees. Returning to his boss' cabin with the sat phone, he says to Maxine that she can go ahead now. With a smile he puts the sat phone right beside his captain's left ear and just waits for what happens next. Maxine's voice can be heard clearly, as she shouts in her best command tone "Michael Flynn! Move your sorry arse out of your bunk now!"

Instantly Mike is startled out of his sleep. The loud voice has shaken him so much that he literally falls out of his bunk and lands with a hard thud on the floor. Only a soft "Oomph" is heard from him as he makes contact with the ground. Having heard the thud over the phone, Maxine is concerned and asks, more quietly this time "Mike? Are you alright?"

Still trying to recover from his unexpected fall, Mike says nothing. He just concentrates on his breathing and tries to overcome the pain that's consuming him. Dutchy on the other hand, who didn't have time to react to catch his falling captain, decides to answer in his stead "Ma'am. Your shouting startled him and before I could react, he fell to the floor. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it." Maxine is more worried about Mike then Dutchy's inability to prevent his captain from injuring himself in his fall from his bunk. She asks "How is he, Petty Officer Mulholland?"

Dutchy kneels down to be at eye level with his boss who still hasn't moved, still lying where he had fallen. Seeing his boss' face scrunched up in pain, he puts a hand on his shoulder and wants to know "Shall I get Buddy, or Bird to check you out, boss?" Not trusting his vocal cords to work, Mike only nods, instantly regretting the movement as a searing pain goes through his head, making him wince. Dutchy feels guilty about this. It was his idea to wake his boss like that, but he hadn't foreseen such an outcome.

Remembering that Commander White is still on the phone, he says to her "Ma'am. It seems he has hit his head in the fall. I'll get one of our medics to check him out. As soon as I know anything, I'll let our RO call you and let you know." Satisfied with this answer, Maxine ends the call. Dutchy closes the sat phone and lays it on the desk, before he once again kneels beside his fallen captain. By now he is lying face down on the ground. With an uneasy feeling, Dutchy grabs him and turns him around. Seeing that his boss is unconscious, he gets up and uses the PA system to make the call for help.

A few moments later Buddy reaches the CO's cabin and knocks on the door. Dutchy opens it to let him in. Behind him he sees the X approaching. "What happened here, Dutchy?" Feeling a bit sheepish, Dutchy explains to the X what had taken place until now. Kate is not impressed with her Bosun after hearing it all. Dismissing him, she enters Mike's cabin, closing the door behind her. Inside she sees Buddy hovering over the still form of her CO, the man she loves so deeply.

After his first initial check, Buddy looks up to the X "We should take him to the wardroom, Ma'am. From what I can tell, he has a bump at the back of his head. It is possible that he has a concussion too. But to determine that for sure, I need him where I can keep an eye on him at all times." Still not taking her eyes off of Mike, Kate moves over to take the radio and calls for Charge and 2Dads and asks them to bring a stretcher. Two minutes later Charge and 2Dads arrive. Without waiting they unfold the stretcher and go into the CO's cabin.

Even though they are shocked to see their boss lying unmoving on the floor, they act professional. After putting the stretcher down, they sink to their knees and lift their boss gently up. With utmost care they lay him down on the stretcher and lift it up, making their way to the wardroom, followed by Buddy and a very concerned Kate. In the wardroom they move him from the stretcher on the comfortable bed and cover him with the light blanket up to his waist. With a last look to their boss, Charge and 2Dads return to their posts on the bridge.

Buddy uses his stethoscope to check his boss' breathing and heartbeat. Satisfied that the fall just knocked him out, he turns to the X "His vitals are all strong. So no need to worry, Ma'am. We just have to wait till he wakes up. You could stay with him for now." Thanking Buddy and dismissing him, Kate walks over to the bed and takes Mike's larger hand in her smaller ones, squeezing it. Not wanting to interrupt such a private moment between his two senior officers, Buddy follows her order and goes out to the galley to grab a brew.

Realizing that she is alone now, Kate drags the chair up to the bed and sits down, not letting go of Mike's hand. Watching the slow, but even rise and fall of his tanned chest, Kate smiles slightly. She still can't believe what happened, because of Dutchy's stupid idea of waking the poor man. Knowing it will be a while till he comes to, Kate studies his features more closely. There are more grey streaks in his tuff of brown hair and he sports a two-day-stubble on his chin and cheeks. In Kate's eyes this only makes him even more handsome, ruggedly handsome. And she likes it.

So absorbed in admiring the man she loves, she doesn't register that another person has entered the wardroom. It's Bird with two cups of coffee. She holds one out to the X "Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, I have coffee for you." Smiling at Bird, she takes the offered cup and sips cautiously. A bit nervous, Bird asks "How is he Ma'am?" Not wishing to lie to the young sailor, Kate answers honestly "I don't know. I just wish he would wake up. I hate to see him like that. So vulnerable."

Trying to assure her, Bird says "He is strong Ma'am. I don't think a bump on his head will take him out for too long. And the positive side to all this is that he is now getting the rest he so desperately needed after his long hours on watch." Looking from Bird to Mike, she replies "I guess you are right", she pauses and turning back to Bird, goes on "Thanks for the coffee Bird. You can return to your duties." With a last look to her captain, Bird exits the wardroom and closes the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alone once more Kate allows her tears to fall freely now. Heart wrenching sobs shock her petite frame for seemingly endless minutes. Because of her loud sobs she doesn't hear the groaning from the man beside her. Totally confused about what he is hearing, Mike blinks his eyes open, trying to get his bearings. But the harsh light from the fluorescent lights above force him to close them again momentarily as a blinding pain shoots through his head. Groaning again he puts a hand on his aching scalp, determined to find the source of the stabbing pain.

As he reaches the back of his head he flinches as his fingers come in contact with a bump. Not knowing how he got it, he once again tries to open his eyes. This time he takes it more slowly. Moments later his eyes have adjusted and he finally recognizes that he is lying in the wardroom. Then he registers the sound of someone crying close by. Looking to his right he is greeted with the sight of his Kate sitting in a chair beside his bed, sobs wracking her entire body. His heart goes out to her immediately.

Supporting himself on his elbows, he looks directly at her and says her name softly "Kate?" She shows no reaction, as she firmly believes that her mind is playing tricks on her. But then she hears her name again, louder this time. She lifts her head and wipes her eyes, trying to get rid of the last remnants of her tears. As her vision clears, she stares into two deep pools of blue, filled with concern, compassion and love. Realizing that he is really awake, Kate jumps of the chair and throws her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, not wanting to let go.

Still confused at her behavior and not being able to return her embrace, Mike just asks "What happened Kate? The last thing I remember is lying down on my bunk." Reluctantly Kate ends the bear hug and looks at him. Seeing the confusion evident on his face, she explains "Well, not long after you went to sleep, an urgent call came in from NavCom. RO went in search of you and Dutchy took it upon himself to go and wake you. But he didn't succeed. So he thought of a plan and even got Knocker to help him. Long story short – she screamed at you over the sat phone, right into your ear, telling you to move your arse out of bed. But that sudden noise, startled you so much that you fall out of your bunk, literally."

At this Mike has to smile slightly "So that would explain the bump on my head and the stabbing pain, but not how I got here and why you were crying." Expectantly Mike looks at Kate, waiting for her to tell him. To encourage her further, he gets up into a sitting position and puts his hand over hers, rubbing softly with his thumb over the back of it. Feeling goose bumps rise all over her body just at this light contact, Kate decides to put him at ease "You lost consciousness at some point and Buddy wanted you in the wardroom. So Charge and 2Dads took you there on a stretcher and transferred you to the bed. That's how you got here Sir."

Squeezing Kate's hand, which is still encased in his larger one, Mike swings his legs off the bed and faces her fully. Slowly he leans forward and gives her a chaste kiss on her cheek, not daring to take it any further as long as they are on the ship. "Tell me Kate. Why were you crying?" Looking deep into his blue eyes, Kate is compelled to tell him "Seeing you lying there unmoving with your eyes closed, first in your cabin on the floor and now here in the wardroom on the bed, just brought back bad memories Sir. Memories from that fateful day on Samaru when I feared I had lost you."

While she is speaking those words, she feels his hand constantly squeezing hers, comforting her. His other hand rubs gently up and down her back, leaving a trail of warmth where his hand has touched her. As she finishes tears run once more freely down her pale cheeks. In an instant she feels Mike's hand on her face, wiping away the wetness with his thumb. Then he puts his finger under her chin, making her look up at him "I'm so sorry Kate. I never wanted to bring up bad memories, least of all for you" ,he pauses a moment, but hearing her sniff he carries on "Look Kate. I'm here and I'll never ever leave you. I promise. I love you Kate."

To enhance the meaning of his words, Mike leans forward and slightly brushes her lips with his. Feeling no resistance, he deepens the kiss, letting all his pent up emotions go into it. As he feels Kate's lips move slightly, he urges her to open up further with the tip of his tongue. Finally she relents and they kiss deeply and passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. Lack of oxygen forces them apart. Looking into the eyes of the man she loves, Kate presses her lips on his once more. Reluctantly they pull apart, breathing heavily. Seeing perspiration on Mike's face, Kate gets up from her seat "Be right back."

She walks over to the sink and takes a bowl, filling it with cool water. Then she grabs a cloth and with both items in hand, returns back to Mike. She sets the bowl beside him on the bed and after dunking the cloth in the water, she wrings it to get the excess water out. Then Kate dabs his face with it, cooling off his heated skin. He thanks her sincerely by grasping her other hand in his and squeezing it, smiling slightly at her. "Thanks" he whispers. She smiles back at him and says "You're welcome Sir."

Just then a knock is heard on the door. A moment later Dutchy comes in "Sorry for disturbing you both Ma'am, Sir. But I have Commander White here on the sat phone." Knowing that their time together alone is up now, Mike looks to Dutchy and gives him a sign to hand him the phone. Taking it from his Bosun's hand, Mike sends him back to the bridge. Kate gives Mike a slight peck on the cheek and follows Dutchy out, closing the door behind her.

Once he is alone, Mike jumps off the bed and walks over to one of the chairs, sitting down. Then he answers the phone like usual "Hammersley, Commander Flynn speaking." Maxine is more then relieved when she hears his voice over the line "I'm glad to hear your voice Mike. You had me worried for a while there. How is your head?" Smiling ruefully, Mike answers "Still sore, like my back, but I'll live, Max. So why did you call in the first place, waking me in such a manner?"

Stifling her laugh, Maxine replies "We need you back here in Cairns. A category 3 cyclone has hit the northern part of the coast of Queensland. They need food and medical supplies as well as help in the search for any missing people. When can you be back Mike?" Thinking a moment, Mike says "Give me a minute Max and I'll be able to tell you." While he speaks to her he stands up and makes his way up to the bridge, dressed only in his boots and DPNU pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He opens the door leading to the bridge and walks up the stairs, holding the sat phone still to his ear. As Mike comes up all eyes turn to him. Bird lets out a girly squeal, covering her mouth instantly afterwards and murmuring "Sorry Sir." Mike only smiles and goes over to Nav, who is sitting in front of the radar. "ETA to base Nav?" Turning around in her seat, Nav is greeted with the sight of her captain's naked torso, a well tanned and muscular one at that. Slightly blushing, Nav stays professional and answers "With the current speed and course it should take us no more than a day Sir. We should reach home port at 09:45 hrs tomorrow morning."

Thanking her with a nod, Mike relays the information to Maxine and reassuring her that he is alright, he ends the call and puts the sat phone into his pants pocket. Seeing that still all eyes are on him he asks annoyed "What are you staring at? Don't you have work to do?" Charge steps forward from his marine link console and halting in front of his captain, says "I think it would be better to get a shirt on, boss. You are distracting the junior sailors too much."

Taking a look around, he sees 2Dads, Dutchy, Spider, Bird, the X and Nav. All are looking at him astonished. The girls even look admiringly at their captain, enjoying this rare treat. Seeing those looks directed at him, gives Mike an idea. Taking Charge aside, he asks him "How is your fitness training going Charge? It looks like you could use another round?" Charge tries to think of something to say to get out of this prickle, but the unrelenting look from his boss, makes it clear that he has no choice in the matter. Giving in he says "Do we have to do it now Sir?"

With a soft smile, Mike claps Charge on his back "We are at sea for another day without anything to do. So why not use the time to help you get back into shape? – Now go get changed, so we can start. Meet me in five minutes on the fo'c'sle!" With those words said, he turns around to the rest of the crew "Nav you have the ship! X with me!" Not waiting for an answer from either women, Mike runs down the stairs and makes his way to the foredeck. There he waits for Charge and the X to arrive.

Knowing that they will sweat a lot in the heat, he grabs the radio from his other pants pocket and contacts the bridge "November-82 this is Charlie-82. Do you copy?" Up on the bridge, Nav answers the radio call "Charlie-82 this is November-82. What can I do for you boss?" Seeing Charge arrive with the X in tow, he replies "Send Bird down with some bottles of water and some towels. We'll need them later. Charlie-82 out." Putting the radio back in his pocket, he turns to his crew members "Glad you could make it" ,pausing he looks directly at Kate and continues "X you'll watch us. If you see any sign of cheating, let me know."

Returning his attention to Charge, he says "We'll start with push-ups. About thirty should do it. Then we continue with sit-ups. Same amount. And then we do chin-ups. For those we move to the aft deck. Then we'll call it a day. Got it Charge?" Not very happy about this, Charge just mumbles "Aye Sir." Just as they are about to start, Bird comes out with a bag filled with water bottles and some towels under her arm. Still a bit flustered from seeing her CO half naked, she isn't paying attention where she is going and is only stopped in her tracks as she collides with the solid form of the one person she was just thinking about, her captain.

Opening her eyes all she sees is deeply tanned skin, covered with a bit of dark hair. She blushes furiously as she realizes that she has put up her hand instinctively on her captain's chest to stop herself from falling. Before Bird knows what is going on, she feels his hand lifting her chin, making her look up at him. Studying his young sailor intently he asks "Are you alright Bird? You look a bit flushed?" All Bird sees in her boss' blue eyes is honest concern for his youngest crew member. Composing herself, Bird answers "I'm alright Sir. Thanks for asking."

Accepting her answer, Mike lets go of her and tells her to just set the bottle bag and the towels down on the ground, sending her back inside. Hurriedly Bird follows his order and returns to the galley, starting on preparations for their lunch.

Up on the bridge the rest of the crew Dutchy, 2Dads, Spider and Nav watch what is happening on the foredeck on a monitor in rapid fascination. They had never seen their boss without a shirt on, while on duty and doing work-out. Nav asks 2Dads "Is this being recorded?" 2Dads nods with a cheeky grin.

On the fo'c'sle Mike and Charge get down on the ground and start with their push-ups. Kate is standing aside and counts loudly. Mike is more than glad that he is topless as the high temperature and humidity causes him to sweat heavily, thick droplets running down in rivulets along his back. Kate has trouble concentrating, licking her lips unconsciously, wanting nothing more then to follow that sweaty path with her tongue, licking him clean. Shaking her head at such thoughts, Kate returns her attention back to the two men in front of her.

Charge has some trouble keeping up with his boss, but he is determined to see this right through to the end. Finally Kate announces that they have reached thirty. Charge is relieved and turns around to get into a sitting position, ready to start with the sit-ups. Looking over to his captain, he is more then astonished to see him still doing push-ups, but only on one arm! His other arm is resting comfortably on his back. Kate can't take her eyes off of him. Even from this short distance she can see the muscles rippling on his strong back with each push-up. After about twenty, he changes position and does another twenty supported only on his left arm.

Those on the bridge who watch this all on a monitor, are sitting there with slack jaws and wide eyes. Dutchy speaks up "Never thought the boss had it in him." Nav looks to him and says "Never underestimate Mike Flynn. There is a lot more to him that even we don't know about." Nodding Dutchy returns his attention to the screen. Spider and 2Dads can't believe either what they are witnessing just now. Their CO is always good for a surprise it seems.

Down on the deck, Mike stands up and goes over to the bag containing the bottles. He gets two of them out and throws one over to Charge "Catch!" Just in time Charge reacts and catches the bottle, thanking his boss with a nod and a smile. Drinking from his bottle Mike picks up one of the towels and starts dabbing at his chest, which is glistening with sweat. Kate watches him intently. Unfortunately Mike knows fully well that he is being watched. With a cheeky grin, he asks "Like what you see X?"

Seeing her inability of a verbal answer, Mike changes his tactic. Holding out the towel to her, he orders playfully "How about you rub my back dry X?" Looking into his blue eyes and seeing that they are sparkling with mischief, Kate realizes that her CO is really flirting with her openly. Smiling up at him, she answers "How about I'll give you a back rub later on Sir? I think this would be more helpful then just rubbing you dry."

Now it's his turn to look at her speechless. But two can play that game. Completely forgetting about Charge, the rest of the crew and where they are, they continue their playful banter. As they are standing so close to each other that their chests are nearly touching, Mike snaps out of it. Looking down at Kate, he says softly "To be continued X." Turning his attention on Charge, he shouts "Now we'll do the thirty sit-ups! Ready Charge?" Charge nods "Aye Sir!"

Both sit down on the deck, ready to start the second part of their work-out, when 2Dads and Spider come up to the foredeck, yelling "Wait Sir! Charge!" Intrigued they both wait what those two want from them. As the two junior sailors reach them, Mike asks "2Dads, Spider. What can I do for you?" 2Dads kneels down in front of his boss and answers "We are just here to help you guys." Seeing confusion clouding his boss' eyes, he explains "Doing sit-ups is much more easier if your feet are kept on the ground, boss."

Nodding as realization dawns on him, Mike replies "Thank you 2Dads. You and Spider will be cleared from cleaning duty after this." Happy to hear this from their captain, 2Dads and Spider take their respective positions. Spider is now holding down Charge's booted feet and 2Dads does the same for his boss. Kate starts once again counting to thirty, loud enough for all to hear. As they reach thirty, Charge is happy to be done for now. But Mike keeps on going, determined to show his whole crew that he is still as fit as any of his young sailors.

2Dads is now counting for him and keeps him going with encouraging words. Even Spider joins in, curious to know how far his boss is able to go. On the bridge Nav and Bird watch on in fascination how their boss is working his muscles in the mid morning sun. Only Dutchy has turned his attention back to the EOD, watching out for any FFVs or SEIVs. He smiles when he sees how the girls are reacting to seeing their CO barechested, which is a rare sight on board any navy ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kate too watches her man working out. She loves the sight of him barechested, covered in sweat and all his muscles rippling beneath his dark, suntanned skin. His little incident from the late morning seems to be forgotten. There is no sign of him slowing down. But 2Dads who is still holding his boss' feet down, realizes that he is starting to struggle. That his breathing is getting heavier and slightly irregular.

Giving a sign to Spider to take over for him, he gently puts a hand on his boss' knee and says softly "Boss. I think you have done enough, and I don't think that this work-out session did you any good, considering your possible concussion. Please, stop now before you collapse and rest up. Me and Spider we make sure that Charge does the rest of this training. But you Sir, you'll go down to your cabin and sleep."

Startled a bit by someone's hand on his knee and even more so when he hears those words spoken to him, Mike looks surprised into the concerned face of 2Dads. Seeing that his junior sailor is not up to any mischief, but is truly worried for him, he answers equally soft "Thank you 2Dads. You are right. I overdid it a bit just now" ,he pauses a moment to catch his breath and goes on "You and Spider make sure that Charge is doing those chin-ups and take the X with you as an overseer, understood?" 2Dads nods "Sure boss."

Spider is already up and has gone over to Charge, chatting with him. 2Dads also stands up and holds out his hand for his captain to take, wanting to help him up. Thankful Mike takes the offered hand and pushes himself up off the ground. Once standing tall he thanks 2Dads again and sends him together with Spider and Charge to the aft deck. The moment the three men are gone, Kate walks up to Mike and throwing caution to the wind, she throws her arms around him, holding him close to her. Returning the hug and rubbing up and down her back, he asks "What brings this on Kate? Not that I'm complaining, but we are still on the boat and the crew are watching us."

Moving back so she can look him in the eyes, Kate tells him "I just needed this Mike. I'm sorry, it won't happen again Sir." With those words she extracts herself from his body and walks away swiftly, before he can stop her. Watching after her, Mike shakes his head and grabs another towel to rub himself dry. With another bottle of water in his hand, he finally makes his way back inside. But before he retires to his cabin, he goes up to the bridge first.

Telling the officer on watch, which turns out to be Nav, that he is down in his cabin should anything happen, Mike exits the bridge and walks down to his cabin. Once inside he closes and locks the door behind him, ensuring his privacy. Dimming the lights, he sheds his boots and unbuckles his belt, while moving over into his bathroom. In there he opens his fly and in one swift move, he steps out of his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor. Not bothering to close the door to his ensuite, he steps into the shower, turning the water on.

At first it's cold and it's seeping into his very bones, making him shiver. But gradually the water gets warmer and so does he. Mike enjoys the shower immensely, especially after his work-out on the deck. All that is missing in this picture is Kate. His thoughts wander off to their happy times and the fun they had and before he knows it, he is as hard as a rock. Unconsciously his hand wanders south and he grabs his bulging erection, starting to stroke it evenly, pre-come already leaking of its tip.

His heart is beating faster and he is breathing heavily, perspiration glistening on his forehead, as his strokes are getting firmer and faster. He leans with his back on the shower wall, eyes closed, using it as leverage, while both of his hands are busy. One is stroking his shaft, the other is cupping his balls, kneading them gently, but firmly. Unable to keep his satisfaction to himself any longer, he starts to moan in pleasure.

Unfortunately at this moment Nav comes down from the bridge to get herself a brew. Hearing the unmistakable and loud moan coming from the CO's cabin, she moves over. As she hears another moan, which sounds like someone is in pain, she decides to investigate. Trying the door knob she finds it is locked. But Nav has, just like RO, a set of keys for emergency use only. Seeing that this is an emergency she gets out the right key, puts it into the lock and opens the door cautiously. Making sure no one sees her, she slips in and closes the door softly. Taking in the discarded boots and the unused bunk, she wants to know what her boss is up to.

Walking over to the closed door that leads to his walk-in closet, she opens it. To her surprise the other door that leads to his bathroom is standing wide open. And what she sees right in front of her eyes, shocks her. There not even four meters away from her, stands her CO, stark naked under the shower, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and touching himself, moaning in pleasure. Too stunned to move, Nav just stands there watching him wide eyed. Taking in his whole body, his muscular calves and thighs, his flat stomach, the six-pack, his muscular chest and then those big, strong arms with those biceps and then of course that handsome face with those baby blues, Nav now really understands why so many women fall for him immediately.

The boss really has it all and in spades. If she wouldn't know that he is already taken, she would have a go at him herself. He is really worth it. Shaking her head at those forbidden thoughts, Nav hurriedly walks back to the door and leaves the cabin, blushing furiously like a love-struck teenager. She really hopes that he hasn't seen her coming and going. That would be way too embarrassing. How would you explain to your CO that you've just caught him red-handed so to speak? There is no way. Trying to get this picture out of her head, Nav goes to the galley to get herself a strong brew.

In his cabin, Mike has finally reached his peak and lets himself go. His orgasm is so violent that his knees start to buckle and he collapses, sliding down the shower wall. Totally spent and exhausted he sits there with his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing back to normal and to calm his racing heart. After a few endless moments, he has managed to regain his breath. Supporting himself with one hand against the wall, Mike stands up. Still a bit wobbly, he staggers out of the shower and grabs a towel. Sighing in obvious relief, he dries himself and changes into a clean pair of DPNUs. As it is a very hot day, he decides to move around only in his grey shirt.

Taking his cap he fastens it on the clip on his DPNU pants and leaves his cabin, closing the door after him. Needing a brew, he walks over to the galley where Bird is busy preparing lunch. Taking a travel mug and filling it to the brim, Mike asks her "How is lunch coming along?" Bird looks up from her work, surprised at seeing her boss in the galley. "It should be ready right on time Sir." Satisfied with this answer, Mike turns around, saying over his shoulder "Carry on." Perplexed Bird only gets out "Aye Sir" ,but all she hears is the closing of the galley door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Arriving on the bridge, Mike announces loudly "Captain has the ship!" Dutchy who was sitting in the captain's chair, jumps down and affirms "Aye Sir. Captain has the ship!" With a smile on his face, Mike takes his designated place in the elevated chair and looks around the bridge. Dutchy sees the bright smile on his boss' face and asks "You are in a good mood boss. How come?" Turning to his Bosun, Mike replies cheekily "That's for me to know and you to not find out. Got it?" Dutchy nods and returns his attention back to the EOD.

About twenty minutes later, Charge returns to the bridge followed closely by 2Dads, Spider and the X. The latter moving directly over to the captain. She leans over to him "A word, Sir?" Seeing into her beautiful face, Mike smiles and says "Of course X. Down in my cabin." Jumping from his chair and turning to Nav, he orders "Nav! You have the ship!" Smiling knowingly, Nav affirms the given order and turns her eyes back to the radar screen in front of her. Moments later the shutting of the bridge door is heard, after the CO and the XO have exited.

Once down and in his cabin, Mike closes the door and without warning, he grabs Kate and pushes her against it, crushing her lips with his in a bruising kiss. Immediately Kate puts her hands on his chest and pushes him back, looking at him furiously. "Have you gone nuts?! What has gotten into you?!

I thought we had an agreement to keep this of the boat?" Holding up his hands in surrender, Mike takes a step back, allowing her some room. "I'm sorry Kate. It won't happen again. I promise."

Still not fully convinced, Kate returns to ship's business "What was the call about Sir?" Remembering the call from NavCom, he answers "It was Maxine. She told me that we have to get back immediately. A category 3 cyclone has hit the northern part of Queensland. They need us for assistance in finding missing people, helping trapped boaters and to bring in supplies. Food and medicine mostly." Taking this all in, Kate asks "When do we start with the supplying Sir?"

"As soon as we reach Cairns port, supplies will be loaded and we steam for the first of many drop-off points along the coastline and it's surrounding islands. Make sure that everyone who is available helps with the loading X. The faster we get going again, the better." With a loud "Aye Sir", Kate exits the cabin, leaving a frustrated CO behind her. Growling Mike slams the door shut so forcefully that the sound reverberates through the whole ship. He then uses the ship's internal phone to call the bridge. Letting Nav know that he doesn't wish to be disturbed for the next hours, he ends the call and without further ado, he lays down on his bunk, sleep claiming him instantly.

Up on the bridge Kate has made the announcement over the ship's PA system to let the crew know what is in store for them. Just as she has finished, Nav takes the speaker from her and lets everyone know that the boss is not to be disturbed for the next hours. Surprised Kate looks to Nav, who explains hastily "The boss called me and told me just what I told the crew. I think the lack of sleep has finally caught up with him X." Nodding Kate takes her place in the captain's chair and just tells Charge to go at top of the green back to base. Charge affirms the order, while Nav tries to plot a faster course to shorten their sailing time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Cairns, Home Port, 09:40 hrs:_

While the crew starts with the loading of the supplies, overseen by Dutchy and Swain, their two commanding officers make their way to NavCom for a report and to get their new orders. Dressed in their whites Mike and Kate walk the short distance to HQ. They climb the stairs and make their way up to Maxine's office. Reaching it, Mike knocks on the door before going in. Maxine looks up from her work and greets them, ordering them to take a seat.

They do so and Mike hands a folder over to Maxine, containing all their reports from their last patrol. Looking fleetingly over them, Maxine takes out another folder. Getting some papers out, she holds them out to Mike. "Those are your new orders. Your first drop-off point will be Mission Beach. From there you continue your way up the coastline. Some of the islands along the way need supplies too. They are named on the list I just handed you Mike. You will anchor off shore and get the supplies over using your RHIBs. Once the supply run is done, you'll help in finding trapped boaters. That will be all. Dismissed."

Grabbing the folder containing the needed papers, Mike thanks Maxine and exits her office, followed by Kate. Once outside they start talking, discussing how they are going on about this whole supply run. Automatically their feet take them in the direction of the moored Hammersley. Before they realize it, they have reached the boat. Astonished they share a look and smile at each other. Just then Dutchy comes over and says "Sir! Ma'am! The supplies are loaded. We are ready to leave." Mike nods "Prepare to cast off! I'll be in my cabin. X you have the ship!" Having said those words, Mike goes up the gangplank, salutes the ensign and hurries inside.

Smiling after him, Kate follows with Dutchy. As soon as they are on board the gangplank is pulled back and the mooring lines are all brought in. Then the powerful push from the thrusters takes them slowly away from the dock and into the shipping line. Once there, Swain pushes the power throttle forward and gets them out of the harbour and into the open sea. A few minutes later Mike comes up to the bridge and takes his rightful place in the CO's chair, taking over from Kate. "You can go and change X, I'll take it from here." With a grateful smile at him, Kate answers "Thank you Sir." To the sailors on the bridge she announces "Captain has the ship!" Said Captain turns in his chair and follows the retreating form of his XO with a longing look. Reprimanding himself for this action, Mike shakes his head and gazes back out to the sea in front of him.

After about an hour of sailing they reach the first drop-off point, Mission Beach. They anchor off shore and take both RHIBs. One party is lead by Dutchy, the other by the X. Mike remains on the bridge of Hammersley together with Nav. Each of them uses a pair of binoculars to keep an eye on the proceedings. Even though they are lying at anchor, Mike goes out to the bridge wing and opens the outer ship's controls. Holding the binos with one hand, he puts the other on the controls, helping to hold the ship in position.

Half an hour later both RHIBs return to the ship. As they are both safely stowed and the crew are all starting to move inside to get rid of their gear, the captain walks up to them with a stern face. Dutchy is the first to speak "Sir! Is something wrong?" Taking a look at all assembled sailors, he turns his attention back to Dutchy and the X. "You can say that, yes. I just got a call from NavCom. The local authorities have asked for help in coordinating a combined search effort. The Navy and the local fire departments are involved."

A bit confused, Kate asks "So? What is wrong with that Sir?" Breathing deeply, Mike replies "They want me to do it. Which means I have to leave the ship in your capable hands X. And they want me there now." Understanding now why he seems so down, Kate lays a comforting hand on his forearm "No worries Sir. I won't sink your baby. She'll still be floating when you get back." Chuckling at her words, Mike is about to answer when the motor of a nearing RHIB can be heard. All eyes turn in the direction of the noise, except for the CO's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He knows exactly who is nearing his boat and he lets his crew know that too "This will be my ride back to land guys. NavCom told me that the fire department will send a RHIB out to get me. I guess this is them" ,halting in his speech, he looks directly at Kate and goes on in a softer tone so that only she can hear him "I'll see you when I get back Kate. Are we still on for tonight?" She smiles up at him and answers "Tonight? Absolutely." Giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek, Mike goes over to the railing where a few of his crew are waiting.

Looking down he sees a red inflatable boat with three men dressed in water proof clothing and helmets. One of them shouts up "Are you Commander Flynn?" He shouts back "I am! Are you here to pick me up?!" The guy who shouted up at him, nods. Mike turns around to see Charge, Dutchy, Swain and 2Dads still behind him. Frowning he orders "As you are just standing there with nothing to do, get me a steady rope and a radio. And hurry up! I don't have all day!" Startled like a bunch of chickens, the four men scurry away to do as the captain told them.

A few minutes later, Charge and 2Dads come back. 2Dads hands a radio over to his CO, while Charge holds out the rope to him for inspection. Putting the radio in his pants pocket, Mike takes a closer look at the rope. Satisfied that it will hold, he tells Charge and 2Dads to ready themselves to lower him down to the awaiting RHIB. Moments after, the rope is thrown over the side of the boat. Not waiting any longer, Mike pulls on his gloves and swings himself over the railing. Certain that his two crewmen won't let him fall, he starts climbing down.

Everything goes smoothly and he reaches the RHIB safely. Signaling to Charge that he can pull the rope back in, Mike takes out the radio and gives his last orders to the X. He then waves goodbye to his crew on the deck as the RHIB speeds away from the Hammersley. Reluctantly Mike turns his attention to the three men in the inflatable. "I'm at a slight disadvantage here, guys. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to help me out?" The guy at the wheel answers, holding out one hand for him to shake it "My name's John. And those two fellas are Andy and Greg. We are members of the Queensland Rural Fire Department and help out in finding missing people, or rescue them from their flooded homes."

Nodding Mike asks him "So where do I come in, in all of this?" Pointing skywards, Greg answers "You Navy guys offered help with some choppers. Problem is we don't have their radio frequence to communicate with them. Same goes for the Army troops which are here to help us out. And that is where you come in mate. You know their radio frequences and therefore you can communicate with them and organize this search effort." Thinking this through, Mike only says "Alright. Let's get going then."

John nods and propells the RHIB at a faster clip towards the inlet that goes a few hundred meters inland. A few minutes later they reach the first housing area and slow down. Mike takes a look around and sees a woman standing in the knee-high water, trying to keep her child above water, just outside one of the flooded homes. Not hesitating a moment, he jumps over the side of the RHIB and makes his way over to the frightened woman. John steers the RHIB after him, ready to lend assistence to the Navy Commander.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wading as fast as he is able to through the knee-high water, Mike reaches the woman in mere moments. Hearing the RHIB behind him, he turns to the woman. Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, he says softly "Ma'am, please calm down. We are here to help you." The woman looks at him and seeing his eyes, she somehow feels safe immediately. Knowing he has her attention now, Mike goes on "Is there anyone else in the house?" She shakes her head at first, but then she looks at her son and remembers "Our dog. Our dog is still inside."

Nodding Mike asks her "What's his name?" Instead of the woman, the little boy answers with a quiet voice "Chico." Grinning at the boy and ruffling his hair, Mike says to him "Alright, buddy. I'll help you and your mother aboard the boat, then I get your dog, alright?" Feeling proud and like a big boy, because the adult had talked to him, the boy replies "Hmm, okay." Taking the boy gently out of the woman's arms and heaving him into the boat, he asks "By the way, what's your name buddy? My name is Mike."

Looking into the face of the friendly man, the boy answers "I'm Zach. And this is my mummy." Smiling at Zach, Mike replies softly "I already figured that out by myself, young man." Excited like a kid on Christmas, Zach calls to his mom "Mummy! Mike called me a young man!" Smiling at her son, the woman says "Really? Did he now? That was nice of him." Turning to Mike, she goes on "Normally Zach isn't that forward with strangers. Seems he already likes you – Mike" ,testing out his name and then asking "I may call you Mike, or not?"

Smiling slightly, he answers "Of course you can call me Mike. It would just be fair, if I would know your name too, ma'am." Blushing a bit, she replies "My name is Sarah. Pleasure to meet you Mike." She holds out her hand to him for a shake. He takes her hand in his and says "Pleasure is all mine. But now we have to get you into the boat so I can go and look for Chico." Without preamble Mike picks her up and lifts her into the RHIB, where Greg helps her on board. He looks to Mike and says "The water is rising rapidly. We have to hurry up." Mike nods and taking a flashlight out of the boat, makes his way back to the house.

After what seemed like endless minutes, Mike comes back out of the house, the dog in his arms. The occupants of the boat all sigh in relief. Once more Mike wades through the water until he reaches the boat. In fear of getting caught on to something underwater they stayed a few meters away. When he is at the boat, he releases his hold on Chico, who jumps out of his arms and into the inflatable. Supporting himself on his arms, Mike propells his body out of the water and takes a seat on the RHIBs side, catching his breath.

Immediately two little arms wrap themselves around his waist and a small blond head is snuggling into his chest. Surprised Mike looks down and recognizes Zach. The little boy murmurs a thank you and falls asleep. His mother Sarah comes over to sit next to him. She smiles softly "I'm sorry if he is bothering you and.." she isn't able to get on as Mike interrupts her "It's okay. He is certainly not bothering me. It's the opposite. I'm honoured that he feels so safe with me that he just goes to sleep in my lap."

The three firemen Greg, Andy and John laugh heartily at seeing this scene unfold in front of them. John says "Seems you have already found some new friends, Commander." He deliberatly used Mike's rank instead of his name just to see the woman's reaction at hearing it. He smiles as he sees her eyes widen in surprise and hears her gasp "You are a Commander, Mike?" Now it's Mike's turn to smile brightly "Yep, I am indeed. Navy Commander to be precise." Sarah takes a closer look at his uniform and recognizes the Navy crest immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Studying the rest of him, she realises for the first time that he is wearing a dark blue Navy cap. She reprimands herself for not paying attention to it earlier. But she was so concentrated on her son and then on this man's intense blue eyes, that she forgot about the rest of the world. Until now! Shaking her head, Sarah reads the words stitched onto his cap. Curious she likes to know what the PB stands for. Mike answers "It stands for Patrol Boat. Why do you ask?"

Remembering her little bit of knowledge regarding the Navy, a courtesy of her brother, she says "Aren't Commanders destined for bigger ships, like a frigate?" Chuckling at hearing this, Mike replies with proud on his voice "Normally yes, but I've served on that ship for so long now, I can't imagine doing anything else. Some even say I'm married to that particular Patrol Boat. And I guess they are right. Hammersley is a part of me and I don't want to lose it. Not ever." Seeing his set jaw and the determination in his eyes, tells Sarah that he is serious about this.

"So you don't want to be out on a big ship? See the world?" Looking to Sarah, Mike speaks softly "I don't need to see the world and I don't want to serve on a big ship" ,he halts a moment and takes in a deep breath. Then he goes on "This ship I'm serving on, the one I'm the Captain of, means the world to me. And the crew serving on her are like my family. And that is something that would never happen on a big ship. That's why I stay with Patrol Boats." After he has ended his little speech, he looks out at the water, trying to keep his emotions in check. But a lone tear escapes and rolls down his cheek.

Seeing his emotional turmoil and sensing that there is more to this then what he just told her, she lays a comforting hand on his forearm and asks "That tear tells me that there is more going on under the surface Mike. You can tell me. I won't judge you and my siblings always said I'm a good listener. So what is going on that leaves a fine man like you in such a state?" A few moments there is nothing to be heard aside from the boat's engine and and the cries from some seagulls.

But then Mike clears his throat and replies "You are right Sarah. Must be your female intution" he smiles slightly at her and continues "the reason I'm so down is that I have to work on the same boat with the one person that I really love more then anything else in the world. And I can't do anything, because it goes against the rules of fraternization. That is what has me so rattled. But please, I don't want to talk about my personal life. I'm just here to do my work and nothing more."

Sarah nods in understanding and says "That's alright Mike. I understand. Thanks for confiding in me though. It's good to get those things of your chest. Otherwise they will destroy you on the inside. And I'd hate for that to happen to such a good man like you." Smiling shyly, Mike answers "Thanks for listening Sarah. I usually am not so forward with strangers, but something about you made me feel safe enough to talk to you about my dilemma. Normally I keep things close to my chest, very close. Makes me hard to predict, which is a good thing in my job as a CO of a warship."

Just as Sarah is about to answer, the whoop-whoop of a chopper is heard. All in the boat look up to see a white Bell Uye approach their position. Greg recognizes it as one from the local rescue service. The chopper crew gets into contact with them and minutes later, Sarah and Zach as well as Chico are onboard the heli, which takes off in the direction of Cairns. Looking after the chopper all occupants of the RHIB return to their task at hand. Mike is glad to know that those two are safe now, he really enjoyed their company.

Two Seahawks arrive and now the real work begins for the four men in the RHIB. The crews in the choppers tell them over radio where they see people trapped in their homes and vector them into position with the help of Mike, who takes over the coordination of this search. The first three hours of this rescue mission go smoothly. As they reach the end of their search area, they are told by one chopper crew that a whole family of at least six people is trapped in their rapidly flooding home.

Knowing that there is not enough room for so many people in the small RHIB, Mike makes a decision he may regret later. Telling John, Andy and Greg to go and safe this family, he grabs his radio and jumps over the side of the boat, standing in the more then knee-high water. John asks him "Are you sure about this? I mean crocs or snakes may be out here." Mike nods "I'm absolutely sure. Go ahead. They need your help. I'll be reachable over radio if you need me." Accepting those words like an order, the three firemen take their RHIB into the direction of the trapped family's home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mike stays behind, radio in hand. Vectoring the two Navy choppers into the right positions, he doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He hasn't even seen the warning sign that says to be aware of crocs. The first chopper has now reached the right position and is taking one family member after another onboard with a winch and a rescue harness. The RHIB with the three firemen is on it's way back to the main road of the housing area and to Mike.

Mike is still talking over the radio to the crew of the chopper, which is making it's way back to base, while two more are approaching. Because of the loud sound of their engines, Mike doesn't hear the rippling of the water right behind him. A crocodile is nearing his position and moments later it happens. Without any warning the reptile sinks it's big, sharp teeth into the flesh of Mike's lower right thigh. Screaming in pain, Mike falls into the water as his legs give way. He manages to suck in a deep breath before he is being pulled under by the croc.

As the water is murky, he isn't able to see his attacker. And even if he would, it wouldn't do him much good. Mike curses himself for not taking a gun with him or at least a knife. He could have used the latter now to get ouf of this predicament. But at the moment there is no way out. The croc is throwing his body from side to side, trying to either drown him, or to rip him apart. Both not nice alternatives. By now his eyes have adjusted to the dark water and he is able to make out a few things.

The first thing he sees is that this crocodile is a big one, at least three meters long. The next thing he can make out is a cloud of blood, his blood, erupting into the water around him. It's the last thing he'll may ever see. At least that's what he is thinking as his sight starts to dim more and more.

Luckily for him, his new mates from the rural fire department are near with the RHIB and they have a shotgun with them. They have seen the crocodile go for him, but their shouts weren't heard over all the noise.

Now they reach the place where Mike once stood proud. They can see the blood in the water, lots of it. Not waiting, Greg takes the shotgun and fires a shot into the water. Not to kill right away, but to startle the reptile enough to let go of it's victim. They wait a minute to see what happens. And really the reptile comes up, showing it's ugly head. This time Greg aims and shoots to kill the beast. He succeeds. Throwing the shotgun aside he jumps into the water followed by Andy. John just unfolds the stretcher and keeps the boat in place.

Right in the moment that Andy is in the water too, Mike surfaces. He coughs up water and takes in gulps of air, trying to stay conscious. Greg and Andy reach him and help him to the boat. All the while talking to him, doing their best to keep him awake. But as soon as they have him aboard their RHIB and on the stretcher, Mike loses the fight with unconsciousness. Seeing the ugly wound, the two men take out bandages and try to stop the blood flow. But it just won't stop. Greg takes a closer look and knows now why they have so much trouble in stopping the bleeding.

He turns to his two mates "It's arterial gushing. We have to keep as much pressure as we can. We have to use a tourniquet. Otherwise he'll bleed out in minutes. And we have to call it in. We are not equipped for such a casualty." John nods and goes full speed with the RHIB, back out to the sea, in hopes to catch up with the Hammersley. Andy takes the radio which is surprisingly still in Mike's hand and tries it out, to see if it still works after the dunk in the ocean water. To the surprise of the three men it still functions.

After hearing static, Andy has the Hammersley on the other side of the line. It's RO who answers "Hammersley. Leading Seaman Dixon speaking." Thankful for getting through, Andy introduces himself shortly and tells RO what happened. RO bids him to stay on. He puts one hand over the radio and calls the X "Ma'am. I have someone from the Queensland Rural Fire Department on the line. He said that something happened to Mike Flynn." Kate takes the radio from RO and demands to know what is going on.

Hesitatingly Andy retells the story of what just happened and that they are on their way to meet with them. At hearing what befell her beloved Mike, Kate gasps. Getting herself together, she asks "What is your position Andy?" Looking at the GPS in the boat, he reads the numbers. Nav calculates hurriedly and lets Kate know that they are only half an hour away, less if they take a RHIB. Decision made, Kate tells them to stay on their current course and that she sends out a RHIB to meet them.

Taking the speaker, Nav announces "Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!"

Kate sends Dutchy, Charge, 2Dads and Spider out to meet with them. She briefs Dutchy to let him know that this is a rescue mission. Dutchy nods and hurries down to the boarding room. Moments later all four men are in full gear and taking their places in the starboard RHIB. Then it's being lowered into the sea. Kate gives the order "Away seaboat!" The RHIB speeds away. Turning to Nav, she tells her to give the order to lower the anchor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After she has given that order, Nav goes over to Kate. She puts a hand on her shoulder and asks softly "Why the sad face, ma'am? As far as I know, you have a hot date tonight with the boss." Not able to answer, Kate just announces "Nav you have the ship!" Confused Nav looks after the retreating form of the XO, before she affirms the order. Being alone on the bridge with RO, she follows the RHIBs progress on radar.

Down on the aft deck, Kate leans against the railing, watching the waves and engrossed in her thoughts. She is deeply worried about Mike. All that she knows from this Andy, is the fact that he got attacked by a croc. Being aware that people have died from such attacks and not knowing how Mike is doing, brings tears to Kate's eyes. Endless minutes she just stands there, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands are gripping the railing so hard that her knuckles turn white.

Meanwhile Dutchy, Charge, 2Dads and Spider rendesvouz with the other RHIB. Dutchy and the others are all shocked at seeing their CO lying motionless and covered in blood on the stretcher. After quick introductions, John tells Dutchy what happened and that the Commander's injuries are beyond their medical skills. Nodding Dutchy and Charge outstretch their hands to reach for the stretcher, as John and Andy move it over to the other RHIB. Always being careful not to jostle it.

As soon as they have the stretcher on board the Hammersley RHIB, they thank the three firemen and wave goodbye as Stancy, their driver, goes full speed back to the ship. Dutchy speaks into his headset "X-Ray-82 this is Bravo-82. Do you copy?" On the bridge of the Hammersley, Nav answers the call "Bravo-82 this is November-82, go ahead Dutchy." Surprised at hearing Nav and not the X on the other side, Dutchy replies "We have the captain, November-82, but he is injured and in a bad way. He needs urgent medical attention."

At hearing this, Nav swallows audibly and a lone tear rolls down her cheek. Please, not again, is all she can think of, remembering the last time her boss got hurt so badly. Getting herself together, Nav answers only "Copy that, Bravo-82." Going over to RO, she orders "RO, get NavCom. Tell them we need a medeavac. We have a criticially injured crew member who needs to be taken to hospital as fast as possible." Robert nods and gets on to it immediately, requesting the much needed help for a fellow sailor.

On the RHIB, all four sailors do their best to keep pressure on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. But all their efforts seem to be in vain, as blood steadily seeps through the bandages, soaking them in seconds. 2Dads is the first to speak "Damn. There is way too much blood. We are losing him." Dutchy whacks him over the head for this "Stay focused, 2Dads. The boss is still alive and we'll keep it that way till we reach the Hammersley. Then we leave it to Buddy and Bird to treat him. Got it?" Ashamed of his outburst, 2Dads nods "Yeah, I got it. Sorry Dutchy." Dutchy looks up and sees the ship ahead of them.

Moments later they are alongside and the RHIB is pulled back in by the crane. As it is safely stowed, Kate runs over and wants to climb the ladder up to get into the RHIB. But Dutchy stops her and asks her instead to go inside and tell Buddy that he'll be having a patient shortly. Reluctantly Kate nods and goes to the wardroom. Outside on the aft deck, Charge and 2Dads have climbed down the ladder and are now waiting for Dutchy and Spider to lower the stretcher down into their waiting arms. With a bit of swearing along the way, they manage to get it done.

Hurriedly they make their way inside and to the wardroom. In there Buddy, Bird and the X are waiting. As Charge and 2Dads put the stretcher down on the table, both women gasp in shock. Kate tries hard to fight her feelings for this man, not wanting to show them to the crew. She thanks 2Dads and Charge and sends them up to the bridge. With a last look at their hurt captain, the two men leave. Immediately Buddy starts to check Mike's vital functions.

As poor Bird has her hands occupied with pressing down on the wound, Buddy turns to the X "Ma'am, I need that oxygen-mask. Can you hand it over please?" Still not taking her eyes off Mike, Kate moves over and grabs the mask, handing it to Buddy. He takes it and carefully puts it over Mike's mouth and nose, feeding his body with much needed oxygen. Going over to a cabinet, he gets out three bags of Hartman-solution and readies an IV. Then he realizes a problem. The boss is still fully clothed and he needs access to the left arm. Turning once more to the X, who is still in the room, he asks her "X, can you grab the scissors and cut open his shirt?"

Seeing her confused look, he reassures her "All you need to do is to cut away his left shirt-sleeve, so I have access to his arm." Shaking her head at her own sluggishness, Kate takes the scissors and starts to cut away the shirt-sleeve, straining her eyes over to Mike's face from time to time. In the meantime Buddy hurries to stick the canula in Mike's right forearm, knowing that his boss has already lost a lot of blood. He then attaches the IV-line to it and sets the drip to a fast pace, hanging the IV-bag to a stand.

Hanging the other two bags beside the first, ready to be attached, Buddy takes out the transportable ECG and clips the sensor to Mike's left forefinger. Seeing that the X has cut away the sleeve, Buddy puts the blood pressure cuff around Mike's left upper arm and directly checks the pressure. Not too happy about the readings he gets, he is more then relieved to see that Bird has finally managed to stop the bleeding. Wanting to take a closer look at the wound, he gets out a pair of scissors and starts cutting away the pants leg, up to the knee. Pulling the cloth aside, Buddy has now a good look at the gaping, ugly wound on his boss' lower leg.

Again both women gasp loudly at seeing the extension of the injury. In some places it is so deep that his bones are visible. Kate chokes back her tears, putting a hand over her mouth as a loud sniff escapes. Just as Buddy wants to know if she is alright, RO sticks his head into the room and says "Good news, ma'am. The medeavac is on it's way. They meet us in about half an hour at those coordinates." With those words, he puts a paper into the X's hand and leaves as fast as he came, without taking a look at the hurt sailor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kate still stands there with the paper in hand, as if she doesn't know what to do with it. But as Buddy speaks her name urgently, she snaps out of it and finally reads the contents of the paper. She looks up to the others in the room "I'll take this up to Nav. Let me know if his condition changes." With those words, Kate exits the wardroom and runs up to the bridge. She hands Nav the paper "Get us to these coordinates Nav. We need to get there fast." Nav nods and types the numbers into the navigation system.

Charge, who is on the bridge too, has heard what the X just said to Nav and shouts over to them "I'll give you all she's got, ma'am. We go top of the green." Thankful for her crewman's fast thinking, Kate just replies "Thanks Charge." Trying to concentrate on her job, she takes a seat in the CO's chair, while grabbing a pair of binoculars from the bulkhead in front of her. Nav looks up from the radar screen an seeing Kate's struggle, she suggests "Why don't you go down to the wardroom to be with the boss, X? I'll take the ship and as soon as we have reached the rendezvous point with the chopper; I'll let you know."

Turning to Nav and seeing her understanding smile, Kate thanks her and hops off the chair. She hands the binoculars to Nav and announces that she has the ship. As Kate exits the bridge, Charge and Nav exchange a knowing smile, before they return to their tasks at hand. Looking at her radar screen, Nav sees that they are only 15 minutes away from the meeting point with the chopper. Her thoughts turn to her boss, who is lying in the wardroom unconscious and fighting for his very life. Worried to no end, she wrings her hands and moments later quiet tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Right then 2Dads and Spider come up to the bridge. Spider makes his way over to the EOD, leaning agaist the support and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He too is worried for his boss. That man is like a dad to him and if he doesn't make it, Spider doesn't know how he'd feel.

2Dads goes to Charge, making quiet small-talk with him. As he hears a sniff, he looks over in Nav's direction. Seeing her hunched shoulders and hearing another sniff, he decides to go to her. Reaching her, 2Dads puts both his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "You know the boss, Nav. He is tough. He'll make it and in no time he'll be running around again, giving us orders." Despite the situation, Nav has to laugh a little.

Fivteen minutes later the patient transfer is over and done with and the chopper with their injured boss on board, makes it's way back to Cairns. All crew aboard the Hammersley watch after it as long as they can, hoping that their boss will come back to them. But for now they all return to their designated tasks aboard the boat, while sailing back to home port, trying to distract themselves from thinking too much about their CO.

_**Cairns, Barry General Hospital, 13:20 hrs:**_

After docking and closing down the ship and leaving a sceleton crew aboard for the watch, Kate, Nav and the rest of the Hammersley crew are sitting in the waiting area of the casualty ward, waiting on news about their captain. Dutchy and Charge remain standing, while the others take the hard plastic chairs. Some are sitting with their head in their hands, while others are wringing their hands, or going over and over through their hair. The X has taken to pacing nervously up and down in front of the crew. Only Charge and Dutchy seem to be able to hide their true emotions, standing their like rocks, watching over the others, mostly the junior sailors like Bird, 2Dads and Spider.

A few hours later an elderly man clad in green scrubs, walks out of the theatre doors. The crew all stand up at once, shocked at seeing all the blood on the doctor's clothing. He holds up a hand to silence them and says "I take it you are all here for Commander Flynn?" They nod in unison. The doctor goes on "We've had some complications during the surgery, but overcome them. All in all the surgery went well and Commander Flynn is now resting comfortably in a room in ICU. But to know if he'll ever has full use of his leg again, he has to wake up. Until then we don't know the full extent of the damage done."

Charge speaks up first after the doctor has ended his speech "Can we see him?" The doctor nods "But only one person at a time. He just got out of surgery and is therefore very vulnerable and weak. And don't expect him to talk. He is so full of sedatives and pain medication that he is mostly out of it." Thanking the doctor, Charge turns to the rest of the crew "You heard him guys and ladies. I say the X goes first, then Bird, then Spider and so on and so on. You okay with that?" The whole crew shouts "Yes Charge!"

Grateful that Charge has taken the lead, Kate bids them goodbye and walks over to the nurse's station to asks for Mike's roomnumber. Having gotten it, she makes her way over to the elevator to get to the right floor. To her surpise Bird and Ryan go with her. Ryan explains "I just got here. Mum told me what happened and I wanted to be there for Jess and for my dad." Nodding in understanding Kate presses the button for the fifth floor. The ride is done in silence. Everyone is deep in thought. The bing of the elevator brings them all back to the here and now and they exit. Bird and Ryan just follow Kate, as she knows where to go.

Reaching the nurse's station up there, Kate once more asks for his roomnumber. But as this is the ICU, the nurse asks them to first change into a pair of scrubs and to wash their hands. She shows them where they can change and leaves them to it. Minutes later Kate, Bird and Ryan exit the change room and walk over to the nurse, whose nametag reads Val. She bids them to follow her, as she uses a keycard to open the doors that lead to the ICU. Once inside Val leads them to a room on the far right. She stops at the door and says "Only one of you is allowed in with him. So you have to choose who goes first, alright?"

Kate nods and thanks Val for her help. The elderly woman just smiles and whispers to her "Go in and be with him, honey. He was calling for you in his sleep. He must really love you." At this Kate blushes and tries to hide it. But Val is old enough to know those things. She pulls Kate aside and goes on with a bright smile "You know, if I were twenty years younger, I'd try my luck with him. He is a real catch. So don't lose this gem. He seems to be one in a million, darlin'." Kate smiles back at Val "He sure is. And I have no intention of losing him. Not ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Val claps her heartily on the arm "That's the right way, honey. So just go in and sit with him. I'll take care of those two young ones and keep them on their toes, till you give them a chance to see him too, alright?" Once more, Kate thanks Val. But Val just holds up her hand "No need to thank me. This is my job." Turning to Bird and Ryan, she says "Alright you two young lovebirds, follow me and leave those two alone." With a slight smile on their faces, Bird and Ryan go with Val, who hooks her arms around them and pulls them along with her and out of the ICU.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Now Kate is alone, standing in front of the door to his room, still unsure about what she will see. Taking up her courage as an officer of the RAN, she grabs the handle and opens the door slowly. Stepping inside and closing the door softly behind her, Kate is able to take a proper look at Mike for the first time since he has been admitted. Last time she saw him, he was lying in the wardroom, unconscious and very pale. Now she can see that a little color has returned, but it's still a far cry from his usual dark tan.

Stepping closer to the bed, Kate takes in everything that she sees in front of her. A lot of wires and tubes are going into his body at different places. The loud and constant beep of the heart monitor is the only thing that can be heard in the room. His low and even breathing is only visible through the slow rise and fall of his chest. A nasal canula feeds him with oxygen and at least three IV's are going into his right hand, a fourth one goes into his left lower arm, while a blood pressure cuff is around his upper arm, constantly measuring his pressure.

Kate sits down in a chair by his bed and takes his hand in hers, careful of the IV-lines there and strokes over the back of it. This is the second time that he is lying in hospital with a life threatening injury to one of his legs. Only difference is that this time it's his right leg and it wasn't shrapnel from an explosion, but a damn crocodile that hurt him so badly. Kate is angry at herself for letting him go without any form of protection. She should have stopped him.

Then she has to smile at that thought. Ha, as if anything could have stopped that stubborn fool when he has his mind set on something. Shaking her head, Kate turns her attention back to Mike, who at this moment seems starting to come to. His eyelids flutter and after a few blinks, his eyes are fully open. Looking around the room and becoming aware of the beeping sound coming from somewhere beside him, Mike realizes that he is once again stuck in hospital. But still confusion clouds his mind and he can't recall what happened, no matter how hard he tries. His mind stays blank.

Kate is relieved to no end, to see him wake up a lot more earlier then the doctor had predicted. She squeezes his hand gently and says his name softly "Mike?" Hearing his name, makes him turn his head. Seeing Kate sitting there in her whites and with clear tearstreaks on her cheeks, makes his heart go out to her. He squeezes her hand back and smiles slightly. Feeling the slight pressure on her hand, which is still holding onto his larger one, Kate smiles back at him. She uses her other hand and softly strokes his cheek "How are you feeling Mike?"

Looking at her, he answers "Like I've been run over by my ship. I'm hurting everywhere." Laughing slightly at his words, Kate says "That's understandable after what you've been through Mike. I'm just glad that you are back with us, with me." Seeing that confusion still clouds his usually bright blue eyes, she explains "While you were helping to safe locals from their flooded homes, you were attacked by a croc and you've lost a lot of blood. We nearly lost you Mike." Processing in his mind what he has just been told, Mike gazes up at Kate, as realization dawns on him.

"Shit! I should have taken my gun with me. I'm such an idiot. This could have been avoided. Damn!" Kate grins at hearing him rant and in her mind she agrees to it all. "So you remember what happened?" He nods and closes his eyes as a sudden onslaught of pain flares up his right leg. Seeing him grimace, she asks "Are you in pain? Shall I get the doctor or a nurse?" Not able to answer verbally as he tries to overcome the strong pain, Mike nods slightly. Kate squeezes his hand and standing up, tells him "I'll be right back. Hang on."

Even before Kate has left the room to get a nurse, Mike is unconscious again, the pain becoming too much for his still weakened body to bear. A moment later Kate returns with a doctor and a nurse in tow. The doctor immediately checks Mike's vitals and notes the numbers down in his medical chart, before taking a syringe out of his jacket pocket, which contains the pain medication. He inserts it into the IV-line and adjusts the drip accordingly, making sure that Mike gets the needed medicine as fast as possible. In the meantime the nurse had used a special cloth to moisten his dry lips, trying to prevent them to split open.

The doctor turns to Kate and says softly "We should leave now. His body needs all the rest it can possibly get. So I just gave him a sedative together with the pain meds, making him sleep for the next three days. I suggest you go home and rest yourself, come back refreshed in four days" he pauses a moment and goes on ,"he is out of danger now and rests comfortably. So no need to be worried. You can leave him and he'll still be here when you come back, I promise." Reassured by the doctor's nice words, Kate goes over to the bed. She leans over Mike and gives him a soft kiss on his forehead, whispering "Rest now Mike. I'll be back in a few days, so don't leave me. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With one last look at the man she loves, Kate exits the room, followed by the doctor and the nurse. Kate walks back to the nurse's station where Bird and Ryan are still chatting away animatedly with Val, the nice older head nurse. Seeing her approach, Ryan asks "How is he? Can we see him?" Kate holds up her hand "Hold your horses Ryan. He is out of danger, but still in a lot of pain. The doctor had to sedate him again. - He'll be asleep for the next days. So the doctor told me to go home and come back in about four days. Hopefully he'll be better by then."

Ryan and Bird exchange a worried look and Bird speaks up "Will he be alright ma'am?" Kate nods and says "I hope so Bird. But things are looking good for him." Having heard the whole conversation between the three of them, Val puts her thoughts in "How about you three go for a coffee or maybe something stronger? If anything changes in your boss' condition, I'll let you know. Just give me your number dearie." With those words she looks at Kate, smiling gently. Kate smiles back and hands Val her card. Val takes it and puts it into her pocket. "Now you three go and have some fun and stop looking so worried. Your boss hasn't died yet and he won't. Think positive. I think you all have a bright future ahead of you. So embrace it!"

Thanking Val for her help and those encouraging words, Kate, Bird and Ryan leave the hospital. Once outside they hire a cab and make their way to the Esplanade, a street at the waterfront with lots of shops, bars and restaurants. It is a spot loved by locals as well as tourists from all around the world. Finding a quite café with a nice ocean view the three sailors make their way over to it. Bird and Ryan have already spotted a free table, while talking quietly. A waitress leads them to a free table and hands them the menues. To their luck it is just the table that Bird and Ryan have spotted earlier.

Kate looks around nervously, feeling a bit out of place in her work whites. But most people in Cairns and especially near the docks and waterfront are used to the sight of men and women clad in their whites walking around. After they have ordered their coffees and a light snack, they just enjoy the ocean view and are engrossed in their thoughts. When the waitress comes with their order, they directly pay and then they eat and drink in silence. Having finished first, Kate takes out her mobile and sends a text to the crew, letting them know about their CO's condition.

Minutes later Ryan and Bird are finished too and together they leave the café. Kate says her goodbyes to them and grabbing a taxi, makes her way home. Bird and Ryan take a walk along the waterfront, before they too take a cab and go back to the junior sailors accomodations. Once there Bird goes to her own flat, while Ryan phones his mum on his way to his flat in another part of the complex. He tells her what is going on with Mike and that they can visit him again in four days. Maxine is glad to hear that he is at least out of immediate danger and on the mend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Three weeks later, Cairns Naval Base, 09:40 hrs forenoon watch:**_

The whole crew of the Hammersley is out on the aft deck, dressed in their whites with Kate standing at their front. A silver car halts on the dock beside the ship and Maxine steps out of it first, waiting for the other passenger to disembark. All eyes turn to the car as the back door opens and another figure clad in white steps out, soaking up the late morning sun. The crew erupts into cheers and claps in enthusiasm at finally seeing their beloved CO back on his feet again. Mike Flynn is all smiles as he lays eyes on his crew and on one female officer, his XO Kate. She smiles back at him.

Maxine encourages him "Go on Mike. They are waiting for you." He thanks her with a handshake and a light peck on her cheek "Thanks Max." She only grins broader and gives him a light shove in the back "Just go, you big oaf." He laughs heartily at that and makes his way up the gangplank. He swings himself up on it with the use of both arms and walks it down, saluting the ensign on his way. The whole crew stands at attention, saluting him. He salutes back and tells them with a smile "Hammersley! At ease!" Relieved the crew stands more relaxed and every single one of them welcomes their captain back in his or her own way. Most shake his hand and clap him on the back, others take him in a brotherly hug. But one thing is clear for Maxine as she watches this scene unfold in front of her. She could never force Mike off that ship and take him away from his crew, his family as he calls them.

Shaking her head, but still smiling, Maxine goes back to the car and tells the driver to get her back to NavCom. After the car has driven away, Kate just throws caution to the wind and envelopes Mike in a firm hug, burying her head in his shoulder. She closes her eyes in relief and just enjoys the sound of his strongly beating heart and his even breathing. In return he puts his arms around her, holding her close to him and breathing in her scent, content to just hold her. They stay like that for seemingly endless minutes, till a clearing of someones throat, breaks them out of their trance like state.

They let go of each other, but they stay close, turning to the person that disturbed them. Charge grins sheepishly "Sorry to disturb you Sir, Ma'am, but I think you should get a room for such displays. It's distracting the junior sailors." Grinning back at his old crewmate, Mike steps up to him and claps him heartily on the shoulder "You are right Charge. This shouldn't have happened and I'll apologize for that behavior." Looking mischieviously, Mike pulls Charge aside and asks "Have you gotten what I asked you for?" Charge nods with a grin "I sure have boss. It's in your cabin. Ready for use if needed." Clapping Charge once more on the shoulder, Mike announces "X you have the ship! I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

With these words being said, Mike leaves the aft deck and goes inside, making his way to his cabin. Charge and the X return to the bridge. She shouts "On the bridge! XO has the ship!" Charge affirms this and then all ready themselves to take the ship out into the open sea for their next patrol.

Down in the galley Bird is busy with making lunch for the crew and a late breakfast for the captain. She has just finished the bacon and eggs when the captain turns up. He opens the door to the galley and walks in, closing the door behind him. Bird can't believe her eyes. Mike Flynn is standing in her galley, supporting his weight on a wooden crutch!

Mike sees her unbelieving gaze directed at him and assures her "It's not as bad as it looks Bird. I just need this support from time to time to help my still healing leg. That's all." Relieved Bird smiles at her boss "Glad to hear it Sir. Your breakfast is ready. Where do you want to eat it? In the officer's mess or do you want to take it into your cabin?" Contemplating a moment, he answers "I'll take it in my cabin, thanks." Bird takes a plate and puts the bacon and eggs on it. She then fills a travel mug with coffee and hands the mug to her boss. "Your coffee Sir. I made it strong." He takes the offered mug and with a slight smile in thanks, he starts to move out of the galley.

Bird grabs the plate and cutlery and hurriedly follows her boss. She opens the door for him and together they go to his cabin. Again she holds the door for him while he hops inside, putting the mug down on his desk. Bird sets the plate down too and lays the cutlery beside it. "Enjoy your meal Sir." Smiling brightly at his chef, Mike thanks her and closes the cabin door. He then leans the crutch against the wall and takes a seat in his desk chair. Sipping from his mug and enjoying the warmth of the brown liquid running down his throat, Mike grabs the cutlery and start to eat his breakfast before it gets cold. In minutes the plate is cleared and his coffee mug is nearly empty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Needing a refill and wishing to return the used plate, Mike stands up and leaves his cabin, not using the crutch. Even on the short walk to the galley the pain in his leg increases with every step he takes. He grimaces and now limping, he reaches his goal and hands the empty plate over to Bird. She takes the plate from him and sees his painstricken face "Are you alright Sir? You look pale?" Not wanting to lie to his youngest crewmember, but also not wanting to show weakness, Mike replies "I'm alright. I just forgot my crutch and now I'm paying for this negligence. It's nothing to worry about Bird." Holding out his mug to her, he asks "Could you refill this for me, please?" Smiling, Bird grabs the mug from her boss "Of course. Just a moment boss."

"Here you go Sir" Bird holds the travel mug out to him. He takes it and with a thanks he makes his way back to his cabin. His limp is more pronounced now and the moment he reaches his cabin, he is more then grateful as he sinks down on his bunk. Not bothering to take off his boots, he swings his legs up, stretching them. With a deep sigh, he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. Just as he is about to doze off, a knock sounds on his doorframe. In his hurry he forgot to close it behind him. He looks up and sees Buddy, his new Swain standing there.

Buddy takes a look at his captain and says "I'm just here to check on you boss. Seems I just arrived at the right time for this. You look like you're in pain. That leg bothering you Sir?" Not wishing to eloborate further, Mike just nods. Buddy sees this as a sign to come in. He closes the door and uses the deskchair to take a seat in front of his boss. He then opens his medic backpack and pulls out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. "Alright boss. Take off your shirt, please." Reluctantly Mike unbuttons his DPNU shirt and takes it off. The grey undershirt directly follows. Satisfied Buddy uses the stethoscope to check Mike's breathing and heartbeat.

Writing down the numbers on a paper tied to a clip-chart, Buddy sets it aside and grabs the blood pressure cuff, putting it around his boss's left upper arm. Again he writes down the numbers on the chart. He then puts the cuff and stethoscope back into the backpack and takes out a syringe as well as four small vials and other items needed to take samples of his boss' blood. Seeing his boss cringing at seeing the items, Buddy says "Sorry boss. This has to be done. We need to make sure that no infection is setting in. And for that we need blood samples. I'll try to be gentle boss." With those words said, he takes a flexible band and ties it tightly around Mike's left upper arm, slowing the blood flow.

Then he takes a pad coated with an iodine solution and cleans the skin area at the crook of his boss' arm. With an apologetic smile, Buddy grabs one of the vials and the needle, connects them and plunges the needle into Mike's arm, drawing blood. As the first vial is filled, he asks Mike to hold the needle in position while he changes the vial. This happens two more times. Then all four vials are filled with Mike's blood. Buddy takes the needle out, cleans the skin again and puts a gauze pad over the injection mark. Mike flexes his arm muscles and winces as he stretches the left one out. Buddy smiles "You shouldn't be doing that boss. The crook of your arm is sensitive for a while yet."

"Thanks for letting me know" Mike says sarcastically, but still with a slight smile adorning his face. Buddy grabs his things and puts the labeled vials into a special container. "I make sure those get to the lab as fast as possible. But I think you are in the clear boss. Just let me know if you need anything." Mike nods and Buddy exits his boss cabin, going to the wardroom. Alone in his cabin, Mike puts his grey shirt back on and pushes it into his pants. Not bothering with his shirt, he just grabs his travel mug and the crutch and makes his way up to the bridge. It's high time that the commanding officer shows himself up there, he thinks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Due to excessive training and well defined muscles in his arms and legs, Mike has no trouble at all to climb the stairs with the crutch as support. Even though, he sighs in relief as he makes the last step onto the bridge. Five pairs of eyes turn to him and widen in surprise in unison. Spider, Dutchy, RO, 2Dads and the X can't believe what they see. Dutchy is the first to recover from the slight shock "I thought you are well boss. What's with the crutch?" Slowly making his way over to his Bosun, Mike explains loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm not fully healed yet. But I couldn't stand to be in that hospital any longer. I needed to be back out at sea, or I would have gone crazy with boredom."

Turning to the others on the bridge, he goes on "I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't say anything about this to anyone outside of Hammersley. Because if NavCom or the Brass get wind of this, I'm faster out of the Navy then I can blink an eye. Understood?" They all nod and say as one "Aye Sir." Satisfied Mike limps over to Kate, who still sits in the captain's chair. Feeling his presence, she turns around to him.

Seeing the way he looks at her, she knows what he is asking her without having to say it. She hops off the chair and announces "Captain has the ship!" Smiling gratefully at her, Mike gets up into the high chair, groaning as he puts too much weight on his right leg in doing so. Kate has heard this and asks him softly "Are you alright Sir?" Seeing her honest concern for his well-being, he answers equally soft "Yes, I'm okay. No worries Kate. I just have to be more careful with my right leg, that's all." Content with his answer, Kate nods and takes her place in front of the radar screen. Mike too is feeling content, so much that he even starts to hum a soft tune.

Nav coming up to the bridge to start her watch, hears his soft humming and recognizes the tune instantly. She never thought her boss to be a Bryan Adams fan, but the tune is without a doubt the Canadian rockstars love song "_Please forgive me_". Without thinking Nav says her thoughts out loud "I've never taken you for a Bryan Adams fan boss. I always thought you were more the guy to listen to Sinatra and other classics." Mike laughs heartily and turns to Nav "There are some things you don't know about me and some you probably never will know. But this song has a special meaning to me, as everything in there describes my feelings for a very special woman and I should have said a few things to her a long time ago. But being the emotional coward that I am, I didn't until recently."

Nav is at awe, hearing this confession from her usually tight lipped boss, at least when it comes to his private life. "This is so romantic. Do we know that special woman of yours Sir?" Mike shakes his head and turns his gaze back out to the sea ahead of them. Nav knows this means the talk is over and gets back to do what she came up for, taking her place at the radar screen. She and Kate change places and Kate walks over to stand beside Mike, smiling at him.

About two hours later, tiredness starts to seep into his very bones. He blinks his eyes a few times to regain his vision, but everything stays blurry. He feels nauseous too. The urge to throw up getting stronger by the minute. Not able to keep his condition a secret any longer, Mike decides to exit the bridge and go down to his cabin to get some much needed rest.

He hops off the CO's chair and taking his crutch, leaves his post after announcing that the X has the ship. After he has taken the first steps, a sudden strong bout of vertigo hits him full force, just as he reaches the stairs. Black dots are circling the edges of his vision and he struggles to stay focused and upright. But finally he loses the battle with gravity. His still healing leg gives way and he tumbles down the stairs in a heap of flailing arms and legs. The fall seems to take forever and he loses his sense of direction. All that he can feel strongly is an intense pain flaring up his whole body. Then suddenly something connects with his forehead, pain exploding in his head, before everything turns blessedly black. He lies completly still at the foot of the stairs, the crutch lying forgotten somewhere behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

All eyes on the bridge turn in the direction of the stairs. They all heard the sound of something falling, but had no idea what had caused it. Nav is about to go take a look when Charge beats her to it. He holds a hand up to stop her "I'll go and take a look Nav. Just make sure that we don't sail into a coral reef or something." With a last gaze at the stairs, Nav nods and returns to her radar screen. All others like Dutchy, Spider, 2Dads, RO and the X stay at their designated work places, but still with an eye out in the direction of the stairs. Everything is quiet for now.

Charge has reached the landing and is about to go down the rest of the way when he sees his boss lying motionless on the bottom of the stairs. He calls up "I've found the boss! He is unconscious! Seems he took a nasty fall! I need Buddy down here!" Dutchy grabs the intercom and calls out "Buddy to the main deck at the rush!" Immediately when she hears Charge's words, Kate jumps from the captain's chair and races down the stairs. Reaching the end of them, she sees Charge kneeling beside his boss. He managed to put him into the recovery position and he presses what looks like a handkerchief to a bleeding wound on Mike's forehead.

She goes down on her knees too, eyeing Mike closely. All that she can see is the gash above his eye. But it's still possible that he has broken or at least bruised ribs. As she voices her fears to Charge, Buddy comes running down the corridor, medic bag in hand. He comes to a sudden halt in front of them and without further ado, starts to assess his patient. Checking Mike thoroughly, Buddy tells them "We should get him to the wardroom." Charge nods and gets up to get a stretcher. But he doesn't get far.

In the moment he gets up, Mike starts to come to with a groan. He blinks a few times, before he opens his eyes fully. At first all he sees is still blurry, but after a few more blinks he can see clearly again. Confused he looks around, registering that he is lying on the floor. Charge who has come back to his side, explains "You took a nasty fall boss and you hit your head on your way down. Seems you were up too early." Grimacing in pain as he starts to get into a sitting position, Mike turns to Charge and Buddy "Can you two help me up?" Seeing their uncertain faces, he says "I promise as soon as I'm up, I go to my cabin to rest. So, would you give me a hand?"

Buddy shakes his head "No. At first I have to dress that wound above your eye. Then we can talk about helping you up Sir." Growling in frustration, Mike tries to stand up, but a hand on his arm stops him. He turns around and sees Kate, looking at him worriedly "You should listen to our Swain, Sir. Please stay down, before you fall again." Reluctantly Mike gives in and stays seated on the floor, while Buddy cleans the cut above his right eye. He winces from time to time, but otherwise stays totally still. Just in case though, Charge sits to the other side of him, ready to force him back down if necessary.

A short while later the cut is cleaned and Buddy puts a gauze pad over it. "That should do it for now. But if it doesn't close on its own, I fear you'll need stitches. And for those you have to go to the hospital boss." Mike nods in understanding and gives a questioning look to Charge. Instantly Charge knows what his boss is asking of him and holds out a hand. Mike grabs it and with a bit of assistance from Buddy, Charge pulls him to his feet. The moment they let go of him, he starts to wobble, about to collapse again. But luckily Charge has predicted that and kept close to his boss. He puts the boss' arm around his shoulders and keeps him upright.

Kate comes over to them and holds out the crutch to Mike "Here Sir. You should use this instead of a crew member to keep you standing." With a soft smile only meant for her, Mike takes the offered item and after nodding to Charge to let him go, puts his full weight on the crutch. He grimaces as pain flares up his whole body, but he ignores it and starts moving determinedly. Buddy just shakes his head at his boss' stubbornness and returns to the wardroom. Charge asks "Can I leave you alone Sir, or do you need help in getting around the ship?" Mike halts his movement and turns to Charge "You can go back to your post Charge. I'll be alright, thanks."

With a last look at his boss and the X, Charge goes back up to the bridge, letting the others up there know what happened and how the boss is doing. Satisfied to know everything is alright, they continue their work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Down on the main deck, Kate sees that Mike is shivering, even though it's relatively warm. She runs to his cabin and grabs his shirt. Coming back, she realizes that he has stopped in the middle of the corridor, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Kate walks up to him and lays a hand on his arm, feeling the goosebumps there "I've brought you your shirt Sir. Let me help you in putting it on. You're freezing."

Opening his eyes and seeing Kate's concerned gaze, Mike nods and holds out his right arm to her. She understands and gets his arm into the shirt-sleeve. The same happens with the other arm, while he supports himself on the handrail, the crutch just resting forgotten against the wall. Lastly Kate buttons it up and gives him his crutch back "You'll need it Sir. I'll walk you to your cabin, to make sure you rest up." Knowing how stubborn Kate can be and not wishing to rile her up, Mike takes the crutch from her hand and with a slight grimace, starts moving, albeit slowly.

Kate stays as close to him as she can without making it look suspicious. But still they are way too close regarding the Navy's frat rules. Her shoulder is touching his chest and his right hand rests on the lower of her back.

Not too happy about this situation, Kate makes it known to him "You should still be on sick leave, Sir and not hopping around on your crutch." Feeling the need to explain himself to her, Mike replies "I needed to be back Kate. I was going sheer crazy in that hospital. And our new Swain is checking me constantly."

Kate huffs in annoyance "Yeah, I saw that. So much for checking you. He shouldn't have allowed you to walk around, Sir. You are still healing and therefore not as strong as you normally are. Why can't you see that and at least try to rest as much as you can? No one here on board Hammersley would think less of you, because of it, if that is what you fear, Sir." Mike listens to Kate's little rant and has to smile. That's the Kate he loves. So determined, yet gentle and concerned at the same time. Kate turns to him and sees his slight smile. "What's that smile about Sir?" Before he can answer, he realizes they have reached his cabin.

As the door is open, he hops inside and Kate follows, closing the door after her. It's not much to ensure privacy, but at least they are protected from prying eyes. "You haven't answered my question Sir." Shaking his head, Mike says softly "No need for formalities Kate. It's just you and me now. So please, call me Mike." Kate shakes her head "We should stay professional as long as we are on duty Sir." Now it's his turn to shake his head, but he regrets it as a wave of dizziness hits him. Everything seems to spin around him and his knees start to give way. Kate only manages in the last moment to help him onto his bunk, before he would have hit the floor.

Seeing how pale he has gotten and hearing his breath coming in short, ragged gasps, Kate goes over to the PA system and uses it to call Buddy over to the CO's cabin at the rush. Ending the call, she returns to Mike's side. Before she helps him to lie down, she decides it is better to at least get him out of his shirts, making it easier for Buddy to check him. Kate starts to unbutton his shirt and takes it off of him. He groans everytime his arms are moved, putting strain on his ribs. Smiling symphatically at Mike, Kate says softly "I know that it hurts Mike, but they have to come off. Buddy has to take a good look at you, alright?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nodding slightly as to not aggravate his hurting scalp more then necessary, Mike allows Kate to take his grey undershirt off too. As soon as she lifts it up over his outstretched arms, she gasps loudly. His whole stomach, chest and sides are a mass of black and purple bruises and all are looking painful. Kate winces as she sees them "Why didn't you say anything? Let us know that you are hurting?"

Mike looks up at her and seeing her worry, answers "I didn't want anyone to worry about me, Kate. Especially you. And believe me, it's not as worse as it looks." Not fully convinced and realizing he is still slightly off color, Kate gently pushes him back on his bunk, making him lie down. Once his head hits the pillow, Mike closes his eyes in relief, sighing deeply. Kate smiles at this and pulls his boots off, setting them on the floor. As he starts to shiver slightly, she grabs the blanket and covers him with it, pulling the cover up to his chest. He thanks her with a kiss to her cheek. Returning the gesture, Kate kisses him softly on his forehead.

Just as she is comes back up from leaning over him, a knock sounds at the door. She shouts for whoever it is to come in. It's Buddy. Kate turns to him "I told you to get here at the rush. What took you so long?" He answers "I got a call from NavCom. They told me it was a family emergency. I had to take it." Kate is satisfied with this answer and says "Can you take a look at him? He was pale and had trouble breathing and his whole torso is covered in bruises." Buddy nods and setting down his bag, kneels in front of the rack. "Alright. Let's see what you have gone and done to yourself Sir." With his eyes still shut, Mike says "Don't you remember my tumble down the stairs?"

Buddy affirms this and asks "Where does it hurt the most? And please, be honest Sir." Opening his eyes slightly, Mike replies "My ribs mostly, but also my stomach, my sides and my head. In short, I'm hurting all over." Nodding, Buddy pulls the cover back and just like Kate before, gasps at seeing the massive bruising on his boss's upper body. "Pfft, that must hurt like hell. Why didn't you say something?" Before Mike can answer, Kate beats him to it "You know how stubborn he can be. And he didn't want to show weakness in front of his crew." Mike looks up to Kate "Many thanks X. But I think I can talk for myself."

Huffing, Kate takes a last look at Mike and says "Have fun with Mr. Grumpy." Then she exits the cabin and goes up to the bridge, joining the others and sitting down in the CO's chair. Nav turns to her "How is the boss?" All eyes turn to Kate now, awaiting her answer. She replies "He is bruised all over. He really took a nasty fall. For now he is resting in his cabin and Buddy is checking him. He'll give us an update as soon as he knows anything." Satisfied with the answer they all return to their work. Kate gazes out to the sea, enjoying the view from the elevated captain's chair. She muses to herself. No wonder Mike loves to sit here for hours. The view is spectacular.

_Meanwhile down in the CO's cabin:_

Buddy is helping Mike out of his pants too, leaving him only in his boxers. Once they are off, he can see that his legs too, are covered in bruises and scrapes. And some blood is soaking through the bandage on his right calve, a sure sign that some of the stitches are ripped. Knowing that his boss must be in tremendous pain, Buddy asks him for the key to his safe. Mike tells him where it is and Buddy takes it. He then opens the safe and gets the morphine out. Filling a syringe with it, he puts the rest back inside and locks the safe, hanging the key back with the others on the wall above his boss's desk.

Without preamble he plunges the needle into Mike's arm, getting a low growl in answer and a mumbled "Next time warn a man. Got it?" With a smile, Buddy nods. "The morphine should kick in any moment now boss. Then I'll check you thoroughly, okay?" Getting a nod, he proceeds. With gentle hands, Buddy feels along Mike's ribcage. Even though he is careful, Mike winces in pain the whole time. As Buddy reaches a particular area and gently presses down, Mike screams out so loud that the whole ship can hear it. His breathing comes in ragged gasps, perspiration covers his face and neck and he has gone as pale as a sheet.

Immediately Buddy takes his hands back and apologizes. "Sorry boss. I didn't want to hurt you more. I'm really sorry." Not able to answer verbally, Mike just shakes his head, indicating that he doesn't need to apologize. Still feeling bad, Buddy gets up and calls Bird to him at the rush. Moments later a knock is heard. Buddy opens the door for her and tells her to get the O2-tank with the mask asap. Bird hurries to the wardroom to get the needed item and comes running back to the CO's cabin. As she reaches it, Buddy takes the tank from her and sends her back to the galley. With a worried look at her boss, Bird nods and leaves, returning to her galley duty.

With the O2-tank in hand, Buddy returns to his boss's side. He sets the tank down and gently puts the mask over Mike's mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe easier. "Better now?" Sighing in relief, Mike nods subtly and just waits for the pain to pass. Buddy then says "This confimrs my suspiscion Sir. You have at least three broken ribs, two more are cracked and the rest are heavily bruised. All in all your whole ribcage is a mass of pain. When we get back to port, you'll be having an MRI scan to make sure that none of those broken ribs are endangering any vital organs or major blood vessels. I'd say you are on at least three to four weeks bed rest boss."

Not too happy about this, but knowing that he has already pushed it too far by coming back so early, Mike relents and just accepts his diagnosis. Buddy takes a look at the bandage on his calve. Seeing that no more blood is seeping through, he decides to leave it as it is. Turning to look at his boss, he says "I'll help you back into your pants boss. No need for you to freeze." At his boss's nod, he grabs the pants and helps Mike into it. First one leg, then the other. Once they are up, Mike pulls the zipper up and closes the belt buckle. Buddy puts the last of his things into the medic bag and reminds his boss "If you need anything, or if you are in too much pain, don't hesitate to call boss." With his eyes already closed shut, Mike replies softly "I'll let you know if I need anything Buddy. Dismissed."

Buddy does as he is told and exits his boss's cabin. Once he is out, Mike manages to pull the covers up to his waist and falls into a troubled sleep; the pain in his chest too much to bear and making it impossible to find a comfortable position. But knowing that he needs the rest, Mike is able to pull out his phone. He uses speed dial and waits for the other party to pick up. As soon as Buddy says hello, Mike orders him to come to his cabin with something that allows him to sleep. Buddy confirms the order and getting a sedative out of the cupboard, makes his way to the CO's cabin. Reaching it he readies the syringe with the strong sedative. As he opens the door and sees the painstricken, ashen face of his boss, he is more then glad he decided to get the strong sleeping potion.

Not needing to be told what to do, Mike just holds out his arm to Buddy, who pushes the needle into his patient's left arm. "This will kick in fast Sir. Just close your eyes and try to breathe slow and even. Try to relax, okay?" Before Mike can answer, the sedative is already working, putting him into a deep sleep, allowing his body it's much needed resting time. Satisfied as he hears the slow and even breathing from his boss, Buddy pulls up the blanket a bit higher, covering Mike up to his chest, before he exits the cabin, closing the door behind him soflty. He then goes up to the bridge and let's the others know what is ailing their captain and that he has put him to sleep with a sedative, allowing his body to start healing on its own. A collective sigh of relief is heard throughout the bridge. They are all glad to know that their boss is on the mend, but none more so then Kate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Two days later Mike starts to come to with a groan escaping his slightly parted lips. He blinks his eyes open, but closes them again as everything he sees is blurry. Taking in a few slow breaths, he starts another try. This time he opens his eyelids bit by bit, letting his eyes time to adjust. It works and he can make out in the dim light from the desk lamp that he is in his own cabin. Thinking it's time for him to get up and start his watch, he moves to an upright position; and regrets it instantly as excruciating pain erupts in his chest. It feels as if his whole ribcage is on fire, every breath he takes, he is in agony.

Defeated Mike collapses back on his bunk, closing his eyes and trying to overcome the intense pain. He takes in slow, short breaths in an effort to ease the discomfort he is feeling. But the pain doesn't subside. The opposite happens. It's getting worse and brings tears to his eyes. They trickle slowly down his cheeks, but he doesn't heed them, just concentrates on his breathing. After what feels like an eternity to Mike, but is in reality just minutes, the pain finally starts to subside, allowing him to breathe easier. Needing to know the time, Mike takes a look at his wrist-watch. Seeing that it is already past noon and hearing his stomach rumble, he decides to get to the galley for some food.

Very slowly he changes his body's position from lying down to sitting upright on his bunk. And this time he manages it, wincing a bit, but not feeling the intense pain he felt before. Letting his body adjust to the new position, he swings his legs over the side and halts a moment. Not bothering to try and get his boots on, Mike just reaches for his crutch and using the wall as leverage, gets slowly up to a standing position. Once fully upright he lets go of the wall and hops around on the crutch in his cabin, trying to get some feeling back into his good leg as well as into his still healing one. Four rounds through his cabin later, Mike feels strong enough to move around on his ship.

He opens the door and moves out, closing it behind him. Then he makes a beeline for the galley. Seeing Bird in there, he greets her "Morning Bird! Do you have some coffee and a bite to eat for your hungry captain?" Hearing the strong voice of her captain again, makes Bird happy. She really worried a lot for him those last two days. She turns around to greet him back and shrieks in surprise, taking an involuntary step back in slight shock. Her captain is standing in front of her bare chested, leaning on his crutch. Feeling a bit sheepish, Mike smiles at her softly "It's okay Bird. In my hurry to get here I forgot to grab my shirt, I'm sorry if I have scared you. It wasn't my intention."

Bird shakes her head and points to his chest, stifling a gasp with her other hand over her mouth. Looking down on himself, it dawns on Mike what really had Bird so shocked. The heavy bruising that covers his whole upper body. It's the first time that the chef had seen the whole extent of his injuries from the fall down the stairs a few days ago. Knowing he has to calm her, Mike goes around the counter and opens the door to the galley. Stepping inside he walks up to Bird and without thinking twice, just takes her into his arms, letting go of the crutch for now, his youngest crewmembers mental stability his foremost priority at the moment.

Immediately Bird dissolves into tears, heavy sobs wracking her small frame. Mike just holds her close to him, cradling her head to his chest, moving an arm soothingly up and down her back, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Bird clings to him for dear life and murmurs "I thought we would lose you Sir and…" here she halts and sniffs. "And you are more to me then just my CO. You are like a father to me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Sir." Hearing this small confession from his young chef pulls at Mike's heartstrings, tears already gathering in his eyes. Not caring if anyone else sees them, he lets them fall and gives Bird a kiss to her head, saying softly "And you are like a daughter to me Bird. I'd never let anything happen to you. Never. I'd rather die."

As Bird's crying starts to subside, Mike pulls out of the embrace and with a huge grin adorning his face, asks her "How about that food and coffee Bird? I'm thirsty and starving." Bird looks up and seeing this beautiful smile aimed at her, smiles back and replies "I've some leftover coffee and some bacon and eggs. I could reheat it for you. This will only take a few minutes Sir." Leaning against the galley counter, Mike answers "That will be alright Bird. I can wait a few minutes more. But could you do me a favour and pick my crutch up? With my ribs I can't bend down." With a slight smile, Bird nods and picks the needed item up from the floor, handing it to her boss. He takes it with a grateful smile. And not wanting to be in the way, he decides to leave the galley and retreat to the officer's mess. Letting Bird know that she can bring him his food there, Mike moves out of there and hops to the mess.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As he opens the door and goes inside, he is surprised to see Kate sitting there, doing paperwork. Not really wishing to disturb her, Mike just takes a seat at the opposite end of the table, lowering himself down on the chair very carefully. He uses the tabletop as additional support to the crutch while doing so. But still his ribs protest the movement strongly and he is unable to suppress the wince that escapes his lips. At this noise, Kate looks up and has a near similar reaction as Bird. She gazes in shock at her usually very tidy CO. His hair is uncombed and stands up in every direction, he is unshaven, showing a clear three-day stubble and what astonishes her the most, he is walking around bare-chested.

Acutely aware of the effect he has on the women running around like that, Mike smiles brightly at Kate, seemingly enjoying the situation at hand, especially when he sees her blush like a teenager. "Like what you see X?" he asks her with a cheeky grin. Kate who is unable to hide the glow in her cheeks, replies "And don't you know it Sir?" Taking a closer look at him, she says "Shouldn't you be resting instead of running around the ship half naked?" With a grimace while leaning forward, Mike answers "According to Buddy, I'll need up to four weeks bed rest, to allow my broken ribs to heal. So yeah as soon as we are back in port, I'm off the boat and on sick leave." Kate is shocked and relieved at the same time hearing this news.

"So that means we'll be getting a new CO? Temporarily of course." Mike nods and is about to explain further, when the door opens and Bird comes in, carrying a tray containing his breakfast. She sets it down in front of him and says with a smile "Enjoy your breakfast boss." He smiles back at her and thanks her for his meal. Before she leaves, Bird asks Kate "Do you want a brew too ma'am?" Kate nods "That would be great Bird. Thanks." Nodding Bird exits the wardroom, closing the door behind her. Once she is gone, Mike digs into his breakfast, sipping from his coffee intermittently. Kate can't help it and has to smile, seeing him digging into his meal like a starved man. "When was the last time you ate something solid Sir?"

Swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs and gushing it down with some coffee, Mike replies "That was at least three days ago. I have lived mostly on caffeine. Not really healthy, I know. But I couldn't get anything down the last few days. And the last two, I was asleep. So it is no wonder that I'm nearly starved X." Shaking her head, Kate adds "A word of advise Sir. You shouldn't gush it down, unless you'd like to throw it back up. Take it slowly. Your stomach needs to get used to something solid again. So please, give it time, Mike. I don't want to see you ill." Looking at Kate with interest showing in his blue depths, he says "You are right Kate. I'll slow down. I have no intention of getting sick again."

Smiling and relieved at having gotten through to this stubborn fool, Kate turns back to her paperwork and finishes it, always glancing over at Mike. A few minutes later he has emptied his plate and drinks the last of his coffee. Then he gets some pills out of his pants pocket, about to swallow them dry. Just in time Kate looks up and sees his intention "Please wait Sir. I'll get you a glass of water." Having said this, Kate gets up and over to the sink. There she grabs a glass and fills it to the brim, taking it back to her captain. Grateful Mike takes the offered glass and swallows his pills with the clear and cool liquid.

As soon as he has taken them, Kate asks "What were those for Sir?" Glancing up at Kate, Mike replies "Just some pain meds and antibiotics to avoid an infection. So nothing that would keep me from doing my job on the boat. – If that is all Kate, I'd like to go back to my cabin to dress myself properly. Or do you have any objections to that?" Kate appraises him from head to toe and has to smile "Even though I really like what I see, I think it would really be better, if you'd put on something more Sir. As Charge put it once so nicely. It's distracting the junior sailors."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Smiling brightly back at Kate, Mike gets up, using the tabletop once more as leverage. Kate hands him his crutch and watches him closely. Once he is up, he slowly starts walking, limping heavily, even though he is using the crutch. Kate shakes her head in disbelief. This man is too stubborn for his own good at times. She follows Mike out of the officer's mess and nearly right to his cabin, only to deter at the last moment and go up to the bridge, paperwork in hand. Mike enters his cabin and closes the door. Inside he hops over to his bath, to refresh himself. He then gets a fresh grey undershirt out of his cupboard and puts it on with some difficulty, courtesy of his ribs. Moving back over to his bunk, he grabs his DPNU shirt and gets it on too. Again he doesn't bother trying to get his boots on and walks barefoot back out and up to the bridge.

As he reaches the top of the stairs and announces "Captain has the ship" the room is filled with applause and whistles. Nav walks up to him and without a care for the rules, puts her arms around him in a firm hug "It's good to have you back boss. We were all worried about you." Returning the hug one armed, Mike replies softly "It's alright Nav. I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." Kate huffs at hearing this. Nav looks over to her with a questioning look. Kate explains "He is lying. He has not only bruises, he has broken and cracked ribs. He should be in bed resting, but he is a stubborn fool, who never learns."

Mike puts a hand over his heart, looking genuinely hurt "Now you wound me X. I may be stubborn and a fool sometimes, but you can't say that I never learn, because I have." Kate glances at him "Really? When was that? I must have missed it, because regarding your health you haven't changed your stubborn attitude. Or don't you remember how fast you were back aboard after getting that load of shrapnel out of your leg? You were putting too much strain on your leg then and you are doing the same now. What does that tell you Sir?"

Before Mike can answer, Nav speaks up "I'd say you are right Ma'am" turning to Charge, she says "Charge? Could you escort the captain back down to his cabin and make sure that he actually rests?" Standing up from his chair in front of the Marine link console, Charge comes over, halting besides his captain. Looking shortly at Nav, he answers "Would be a pleasure Nav" gazing at his boss, he puts a hand on his shoulder and orders "Let's go to your cabin Sir. You really need to rest to make a full recovery. Come on boss. I'll help you along." Sighing in defeat, Mike glances from Kate to Nav and back. Seeing her "don't cross me"-face, makes him rethink his intention of talking himself out of this situation and like a kicked and obedient puppy, follows Charge back down to his cabin.

As promised, Charge supports Mike the whole way, bearing the most of his weight. Once they are down the stairs, they make a left turn and stand in front of the CO's cabin. Charge opens the door and ushers his boss inside. He then helps his captain back onto his bunk. Gently he lifts Mike's legs up and covers him with a light blanket. As soon as his head hits the pillow, Mike is fast asleep, pure exhaustion making itself known. Charge grins as he sees this. But to ensure his boss really sleeps undisturbed, he sits down on the desk chair and just sits vigil at his CO's bedside. To let the others on the bridge know, he takes out his mobile and texts Nav that the boss is fast asleep now.

Nav gets the text message from Charge and relays the information to the rest of the crew, who are up on the bridge. Kate sighs audibly in relief at hearing this. "At least he is resting naturally now, without any drugs. Might do him some good." Turning to the others, she speaks "Alright, guys. Back to work! We have a ship to run and get it back to port!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A few hours later the Hammersley nears Cairns port, the crew are already readying the ship for docking. As soon as the mooring lines are tightly tied and the gangplank is brought up, some crew members leave, happy about having some shore leave. Maxine has driven over from NavCom to talk to Mike, as she wants to know why they are already back. She gets out of the car and looks up in time to see the reason for their early return. Mike is brought out on deck, supported on both sides from Charge and Dutchy. Even though they are bearing most of his weight, it's obvious that he is in pain, as his face is set in a grimace. Buddy follows them, carrying his medic bag and Mike's crutch.

Seeing this item in the Swain's hand, Maxine nearly fumes with anger. How was that stubborn fool able to get through his physical examination? The doctor should have seen through his façade, or maybe he paid him to keep quiet about this. But that is something she can clear up with him at a later time. Now his health is her foremost priority. She goes over to the end of the gangplank and just waits for them. As the gangplank is too small for all three of them, Dutchy takes it upon himself to help his captain down the small walkway. They take small steps, as every time Mike's feet hit the ground, a jolt of pain flares up his leg, right up to his damaged ribs.

Maxine is about to reprimand Mike for his obvious neglect concerning his health, but when she sees his near ashen and sweaty face, she forgets about it. He and Dutchy come to a halt in front of her, just as Charge catches up with them. Without being told he supports his captain on his other side, acting as a human crutch together with Dutchy. They salute Commander White, who returns the gesture. She then asks "What happened Petty Officer Mulholland?" Before Dutchy can answer, Mike speaks up "A few days ago when I was about to leave the bridge, a bout of vertigo hit me and I took a nasty fall down the stairs. Now I have broken, cracked and bruised ribs atop of my still healing right leg. If that is all Maxine, I'd like to go to hospital for that MRI scan with my new Swain."

Wanting to know more about the incident, Maxine offers "I'll drive you there. It's the least I can do for you Mike." Mike nods and with the help of Charge and Dutchy he hops over to Maxine's car that is directly parked beside the moored Hammersley. With some maneuvering they manage to get Mike onto the backseat where he stretches his tall frame out as much as possible in the limited space. Dutchy and Charge still give him a hand, as he tries to lie down across the backseat, grunting at every movement that jostles his damaged ribs. Finally Mike has reached a position that is mostly comfortable. His upper body rests completely on the seat, but his legs are a bit too long to stretch out. So he has pulled his left leg up, while the right dangles over the side, his foot on the floor.

As he is about to doze off, the back door is opened again. In surprise he looks up and sees Maxine standing there. She leans forward with a blanket in hand and covers him with it. Unable to resist, she puts a kiss to his forehead and whispers "What am I to do with you Mike?" He just smiles up to her and says "How about that drive to the hospital?" She kisses him once more "Alright Mike. Rest up. I'll wake you when we get there." Even before she has ended speaking, Mike has dozed off. Maxine has to grin at seeing this. He is just too adorable when he is sleeping, almost looking like a boy, a big boy at that.

Tearing her gaze away from this sight, Maxine closes the door gently and turns her attention to Dutchy and Charge who are still waiting there. Buddy has also arrived. Pointing to her car, she says "I can take one of you with me in the car, the other two have to take a cab. So who will it be Petty Officers?" Charge pushes Buddy forward and grins "Our new Swain will be going with you Ma'am. We will take the cab." Satisfied with the answer, she gives Buddy the sign to go ahead. He nods and walks over to her car, opening the boot. He puts his bag and the crutch inside and closes it again. He then takes a seat on the passenger side and just waits.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dutchy calls a cab for him and Charge to follow the two Commanders to the hospital. Just as the cab arrives, the X comes down from the ship. Maxine goes over to her and tells her "Kate, the Hammersley crew will have at least two weeks guaranteed shore leave. And depending on your CO's condition, it might even be longer. But in the meantime you will stay on as acting CO, cause we don't want another debacle like the one with Coburn or Freeman. Is that alright with you?" Kate doesn't know what to say to this news. On one hand she is happy about having her own command, but on the other hand, it's not in the way she wanted it, having to step in for her injured CO.

Maxine sees the emotions washing over Kate's face. She always suspected that there is more to Mike and Kate then just being CO and XO. She just never had any proof. But Kate shows way too much emotion for a man who is just her commanding officer. She decides to ask her "You are worried about Mike?" Kate answers without thinking "Of course I'm worried about him. He is not just my CO, he is a very good friend too." Nodding Maxine replies "I think we should talk about this at a later time. Come to me in my office when all this is over, preferably together with Mike. We have a few things to discuss." Kate nods and salutes, returning to her duty, while Maxine walks back to her car. Getting in, she starts the engine and drives to the hospital at the other end of the city.

When they reach the hospital, they are already expected. A small emergency team consisting of two doctors and four nurses is awaiting them with a gurney. As soon as she stops the car the back door is opened and within seconds the two male nurses have gotten Mike out of the car and lie him gently down on the gurney. Once that is done they roll him inside, checking his vitals along the way. Maxine and Buddy hurry after them. Moments later they catch up with the emergency team. They are working on Mike, hooking him up to all kind of things. One of the nurses is writing everything down. Confused Buddy speaks up "What the hell are you doing?"

One of the doctors turns to him and explains "We have found out that one of his broken ribs has penetrated his lung. We're just prepping him for an immediate emergency surgery. If we wait too long, he'll drown in his own blood." Maxine gasps hearing this "Oh my god! How did this happen?" The doctor answers "We are not sure, but it's possible that he moved around too much. If you excuse me, I have a patient to attend to." With those words the doctor turns back to help his colleagues in prepping Mike for the surgery. Minutes later they have stripped him to his boxers and cover him with a light blanket. Then without further ado, they roll him into the theatre. Buddy and Maxine look worried after them.

Having nothing else to do, they sit down in the waiting area, prepared for a long wait. They are joined by Dutchy and Charge, who have finally managed to reach the hospital. Dutchy asks right away "How is the boss?" Maxine is surprised to hear the Bosun talk about his CO in such an informal way, but in light of the current situation she overlooks it and answers "Your CO is currently being operated on. A rib has penetrated his lung and he was in danger of drowning in his blood. That is all we know so far." Charge can't believe what he hears "That fool. We really should have restrained him to his bunk, to prevent him from running around." Maxine has to laugh a little hearing this. That would really be the only way to get this stubborn prick to listen to reason.

A few hours and a lot of coffees later, the doors leading to the theatre area open and one of the doctors comes out. His green scrubs are covered in blood and his solemn face, makes them fear the worst. Dutchy dares to ask "How is Mike Flynn?" The doctor introduces himself first "Hi. I'm Dr. Lee and I'm one of the doctors who treated Commander Flynn. Are any of you family?" They all shake their heads, but Maxine says "Those men are part of his crew. And those 21 sailors are thanks to Commander Flynn such a tight knit bunch that they all think of themselves as a family, not by blood, but in mind. And I'm his ex-girlfriend. We have a son together. So please tell us, how is he doing?"

"Well to be honest, we all thought he wouldn't make it. There was so much blood in his lungs that we feared we were too late. We managed to pump it out and to close the hole, but still he was bleeding on his inside. To our surprise we found two more broken ribs and those have already damaged some major blood vessels. We were able to patch them all, but the blood loss was so high, that during the surgery his circulatory system broke down and his heart stopped beating. Thrice! And every time it was even harder then before to get him back. He is now resting in a private room in ICU. But to allow his body time to start to heal itself, we decided to put him into an artificial coma. For at least four weeks. That would be enough time for his broken and cracked ribs to heal properly."

Charge thanks the doctor for letting them know how their CO is doing, but asks "What will happen after those four weeks? How long will he have to stay?" Doctor Lee replies "That will depend on how long it will take us to get him out of the coma. Four weeks is a long time and we have to take it slow. Cutting back on the sedatives that kept him under. If we do it too fast it could be fatal. So you have to be patient. As even when he wakes up, he'll be very weak and he has a long way of recovery ahead of him." All four sigh in relief. Dutchy turns to Maxine "What will happen with Hammersley Ma'am? Do we get a new CO till Mike Flynn comes back?" Maxine shakes her head "No. You won't get a new CO. Kate McGregor stays on as acting CO and you guys have now four weeks shoreleave. Dismissed."

Saluting Maxine and content at knowing that their CO is finally getting the help he needed after his nasty fall, Charge, Dutchy and Buddy leave the hospital. They are all more than happy about the long shoreleave. It gives them time to enjoy some of the things they can't, when they are out at sea. First thing they do is to go out with the rest of the crew to their usual haunt to drink to the recovery of their beloved CO Mike Flynn. And as usual one drink turns into several, until they are all fairly drunk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Four weeks later the doctors start to cut back on the sedatives over the next days, allowing Mike to wake up in his own time. After five days he is fully awake again and ready to leave, but the doctors won't let him. Every day a physio therapist works with him to strengthen the muscles in his arms and legs, as the long time with no movement has weakened them. During that first week after his coma, the whole crew comes by every day to visit him, lifting up his spirits. Even Maxine and Ryan visit him, happy to see he is making progress. The only person who hasn't seen him so far, is the only one he really wishes to see, Kate.

The second week of his prolonged hospital stay, he asks Dutchy "Have you seen the X, Dutchy? I haven't seen her since the day I was brought in and I'm starting to worry about her." Dutchy replies "No need to worry boss. I've seen her a few times down at the docks. While we all enjoy our shoreleave, she is doing most of the watches and makes sure that no one sails away with your boat." The rest of the crew and Mike laugh at hearing this. Relieved he says softly "Thanks for letting me know Dutchy. That explains her absence then." Charge adds "She asks us to give you her regards. She hopes you'll make a quick and full recovery Sir."

"Thank you Charge. And if you see her, thank her for me." Charge grins and says to Mike "With pleasure boss." 2Dads then speaks up "Any idea when you finally get out of here boss?" He looks from one member of his crew to the next and smiles brightly. His crew really are the best and he is proud of them. He answers "I have no idea. No one seems to be able to tell me." Just as Charge is about to say something, the door opens and Doctor Lee walks in. Mike turns to him "Can you tell me when I can finally go home Doctor? I'm going sheer crazy with boredom." Again his crew laughs at those words from their captain. That's how they know him.

Doctor Lee greets the crew and then turns his attention back to Mike, who is sitting upright in his bed, supported by some thick cushions behind his back. "Well I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first Mike?" Thinking a moment, Mike answers "The good news. Gives me a bit more time to prepare for whatever bad news you have to tell me." Doctor Lee sits down in the chair beside the bed and looks directly at Mike. Then he starts to talk "Alright. The good news is, you will be released tomorrow, able to finally rest in your own bed" here he pauses, before he continues at a nod from Mike "bad news is that your lung capacity is still under 60 percent, as part of it had collapsed and we weren't able to reinflate it fully. I'm sorry Mike."

Needing not to say anymore, Doctor Lee just waits for Mike's reaction to this news. Even his crew are standing there with gobsmacked expressions on their faces at hearing this. Mike just sits there with his head bowed, unable to face his crew and not wishing for them to see his tears that are rolling freely down his cheeks. The news from Doctor Lee are devastating for him. They mean the end of his active career in the Navy. He has to either take on a deskjob or resign, as he will be no longer declared fit for sea duty ever again. It's over for him. After nearly twenty-five years of service he is forced to say goodbye to everything he loves so dearly. His boat, the Hammersley. His crew, which is like family to him. And of course, the sea itself, his first love. And possibly even Kate.

As all of this becomes clear to him, he can't hold his emotions in check any longer. He starts to cry openly, heavy sobs wrecking his entire tall frame. Doctor Lee is not sure what to do, he looks over to the crew for help. Bird steps forward and without thinking, sits down on the bed and pulls her arms around her boss, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. In seconds her shirt is wet from his tears. She tries her best to console him, running one hand soothingly up and down his strong back. Finally after what seemed like endless minutes, Mike's crying subsides. He even apologizes to Bird for ruining her shirt. Bird smiles at him "That's okay Sir. I just returned a favour and I did it gladly. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Mike shakes his head, while wiping away the last remnants of his tears away with his shirt sleeve. He looks up to his crew and says "I think this is goodbye then. What do you guys say to a farewell drink at the pub tomorrow, after I'm out of here?" The guys cheer loudly, mostly Charge, 2Dads and Buddy. Dutchy ushers them out, calling to his boss "At what time do you want to meet with us boss?" Thinking a moment, he replies "About nineteen hundred." Dutchy nods "Alright. See you then Sir." As the guys have left, Doctor Lee too stands up and says "If you want to talk Mike or just have a question, don't hesitate to call me." He hands Mike his card and exits the room, closing the door behind him. Bird says goodbye too, giving Mike a light peck on his cheek, before she leaves him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

On the next day, Mike is finally released from the hospital after a six week long stay. He says goodbye to the nurses, who all have the hots for him and with his bag slung over his shoulder, he exits and takes a cab to his home. Once there he takes a long and refreshing shower. Changing into a pair of dark jeans and a light shirt, he starts making some calls. The first is to Maxine, letting her know about his situation. Immediately she insists on a meeting at NavCom. Sighing deeply, Mike ends the call and without caring for his appearance, grabs his car keys and drives to NavCom. Getting there he goes directly to Maxine's office. A few surprised personal look after him, but he doesn't mind.

Reaching the office, he knocks on the door and walks in, after hearing a loud "Come in" from inside. Maxine too is surprised to see him in civil dress before her. Without waiting for an invitation he sits down in a chair and hands her his medical file, containing all the needed information about his condition. She takes the file and looks over the results knowing too what they mean. A sailor with a lung or heart condition is no longer aloud to go to the sea. She closes the file and sighs deeply. Leaning back in her chair, Maxine studies Mike closely. Apart from a beard, which must have grown during his hospital stay, he looks neat and tidy as always. Even without a uniform he excudes authority.

Maxine takes out another file. Opening it, she holds a list out to Mike. He studies it, looking not too impressed with what he reads. Shaking her head, Maxine says "You have no other choice Mike. With your condition you are no longer fit for active duty. As much as it pains me to have to say this to you. You are a very good friend Mike and I know how much being at sea means to you. This promotion is your chance for a new start. The pay will be better too." Adding to this, she whispers "And Kate must be thrilled. She finally gets her command over Hammersley, you get your desk job back and you two can finally be together, officially without the fear of being caught or breaking any rules."

Mike is taken aback at hearing this "How did you know about me and Kate?" Maxine smiles "You guys are way too thick at times. You were both very obvious, even here in my office. The slight glances, the subtle flirtations, the accidental touches, or reading files together, leaning over each other's shoulders. Come on Mike. Even a blind man could have seen that there is more between you then what is called normal between a CO and his XO." Sighing in defeat and wiping with one hand over his suddenly sweaty face, Mike looks up at Maxine and asks "So what happens now?" Maxine smiles and instead of answering him, just makes a short phone call.

A few minutes later, her office door opens and Captain Marshall, her predecessor at NavCom, walks in, carrying a small box in his hand. But seeing Mike sitting there in civvies makes him frown. He takes out his mobile and orders a midshipman to bring him a white shirt in regular men's size. Ending the call and greeting Maxine and then Mike, Marshall takes a seat beside the latter and together they wait for the arrival of the midshipman. About fifteen minutes after the call, the midshipman arrives and hands Marshall the shirt. Grinning at Mike, he says "Get your shirt off Mike and put this one on." Mumbling something under his breath and not too happy, Mike does as he is told.

He pulls his shirt up over his head and throws it aside with much more force then necessary. Maxine and Steve gasp at seeing him topless. Some bruising is still there, even after all those weeks and on his right side an incision mark is clearly visible. Steve points to it and asks "What happened there son?" Realizing that Marshall doesn't know the whole story, he replies "I took a nasty fall. Broke a few ribs. One of them penetrated my lung. They had to put in a chest drain. And that's where this nasty mark is from." Marshall shakes his head "I had no idea. I'm sorry for asking Mike." Now it's his turn to shake his head "It's alright Sir. You had a right to know."

Looking sideways, Mike sees that nearly everyone who works at NavCom is looking into Maxine's office, staring at him. Feeling a bit awkward, he grabs the new white shirt and puts it on, buttoning it up and pushing the ends into the waistband of his jeans. Not really the right thing regarding the rules, but it will have to do for now. Satisfied Steve walks up to him. Mike swallows audibly, not liking this situation. Maxine opens a desk drawer and gets a new nametag out of it. She then joins Steve on Mike's other side. While Steve opens the small box and pulls out two brand new Captain epaulettes, Maxine fastens the nametag to Mike's shirt. Maxine is then handed one of the epaulettes, the other Steve keeps for himself. Speaking a few words, Steve and Maxine put the epaulettes on Mike's shoulders and congratulate him.

Maxine has even another surprise for him. "As you can see Mike, you outrank me now. So from this point on, you, Captain Mike Flynn are the new head of NavCom Cairns. Congratulations Mike. You deserve it." Still overwhelmed and not able to say a word, Mike just stands there, mouth slightly open. Maxine laughs a bit "Do you want to catch flies?" Steve gazes at Mike and laughs too. Finally realizing why they are laughing, Mike presses his lips together, goes over to Maxine and just takes her into his arms. Maxine puts her arms around him, holding him to her "I'm really sorry that this is happening to you Mike, as I know you are a true man of the sea. But I hope you will get accustomed to this new life. We will help you in any way we can. Just ask, alright?"

Pulling out of the embrace she gazes at him, trying to read his expression. Mike gives her a peck on the cheek and says "Thanks Max. You were always a good and true friend. I appreciate the offer. I'll get back to you about this. But now I have to go. I have a meeting with my crew, eh sorry, ex-crew at the pub for some drinks." Steve and Maxine have both heard his slip, but that is normal. Being a captain of one crew for such a long time, like Mike has been, is really hard to forget. As they say, old habits die hard. Maxine and Steve shake hands with him and wish him good luck. With a bright smile on his face and a sparkle in his dazzling blues, Mike exits her office and leaves NavCom, heading for the pub with a spring in his step.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

At the pub his crew is already deep in their cups, having started without their boss. Kate is there too, as her watch had ended earlier. As Dutchy sees him enter, he calls over to him "Boss! Over here!" Making a beeline for the tables his crew are sitting at, Mike takes the offered seat right beside Kate and tells Charge what he wants to drink. All of the crew are surprised at seeing his attire. Kate sees it too and after looking him appraisingly up and down, asks "Couldn't you find your white slacks Sir?" Relieved that they haven't seen his new epaulettes yet, Mike replies with a cheeky grin "Oh, I did find them, but I didn't put them on, as I went to NavCom in my civvies. Ready for a night out at the pub."

Kate is confused "Then why the white uniform shirt Sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Looking around into the faces of his former crew, Mike sighs deeply and takes a long gulp from his fresh beer that Charge got for him. Only then, does he answer Kate's question "I have something to tell you guys…" But Charge bellows in between "Ah, boss. We all know this is your goodbye party, as you go back to your desk job now. So what else could you have to tell us Sir?" Directing his narrowed eyes to Charge who so rudely interrupted him, Mike goes on "Charge is right. I go back to NavCom, taking my desk job back. But there is more" he halts a moment and points to one of his shoulders. Seeing he has the crews attention, he carries on "I was promoted again. I'm now a Captain and to top it all of, I'm the new head of NavCom Cairns."

First all of his crew are shocked, but then they erupt into loud cheers and whistles, clapping too and celebrating their former CO's promotion accordingly. They all clap him heartily on the back or just hug him. Overwhelmed by those gestures from his former crew, Mike gets emotional again, tears welling up in his eyes. Kate sees them and wipes them away with her thumb. She leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. The moment their lips collide, it's like a jolt goes through them. All the pent up emotion comes out and is poured into this kiss. It turns more and more passionate. Only the lack of air forces them apart. Gazing lovingly at each other, they resume their liplock, this time it lasts even longer and catcalls from the crew are heard. Even the typical "Get a room" call is heard.

Mike smiles at her "How about we take that advice Kate and just leave them to it?" Seeing the crew all so deep in their cups and in conversation with each other, Kate nods "Why not. I don't think they'll even notice we're gone. Let's go Mike." Taking his hand in hers, Kate pulls him along and out of the pub. Only Nav notices them leaving and smiles knowingly after them.

Once reaching Mike's house, they go inside, locking the door after them. They start to kiss each other hungrily, their hands exploring every inch of revealed skin on the other. Being in a hurry, they take each others clothes off right down there in the lounge. As Mike wants to go upstairs, Kate stops him with a hand on his arm. He looks at her confused. But she smiles at him and says softly "Stay here. I want to admire you first, Captain Flynn." Realizing her intention, Mike walks a few steps to his right, so that he stands directly below the ceiling lamp, bathing his body in a warm and soft light.

Kate licks her lips unconsciously, enjoying the view immensely. Even with those bruises and a few new scars, Mike Flynn is still a very handsome man. Standing over six foot tall and with a muscular, tanned body, he is a woman's dream come true, especially with those deep blue eyes and his thick mop of dark brown hair, which is slightly streaked with grey. In Kate's eyes that only makes him look even more sexy then he is already. What amuses and turns Kate on, is the fact that even little Mike is standing at attention. Seeing where Kate is gazing at, Mike smiles cheekily "How about we take this to our bedroom, future Mrs. Flynn?"

Kate is a bit surprised by those words "Are you serious Mike?" Before he answers, Mike opens a drawer of the sideboard and takes out a small blue velvet box. With it in hand, he walks over to Kate and goes down on one knee, holding up the now opened box in front of him "I was never more serious with anything else in my life Kate. You are my life. You are my sunshine on a rainy day, you are my rock, my safe harbour. You are the love of my life Kate and I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. Will you marry me Kate McGregor?"

Kate has tears streaming down her face, but she smiles and answers "Yes. Yes Mike Flynn. I'll marry you." Putting the ring on Kate's finger and kissing it, Mike gets up and takes her into his arms "You have just made me the happiest man alive Kate. Let's celebrate the engagement." Not needing further incentive, Kate puts her hand into Mike's and leads him upstairs to his bedroom. They don't leave it till very late the next day. But having outdone themselves the night before, they decide to stay home and just have a lazy day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (finale)**

A week later, they announce their engagement to the Hammersley crew, who are all happy for their former captain. They all congratulate the pair and celebrate with drinks at the pub. But Mike leaves earlier as he an early start the next day at NavCom.

That day, Kate learns of her promotion to Lieutenant Commander and that she is now the new CO of the Hammersley. Mike is happy for her and tells her that he is very proud of her and that she is really the only other person whom he would trust with his baby, the Hammersley. Kate laughs at this and kisses him in thanks. Maxine too congrats them on their engagement and wishes them all the best for their future together.

Three weeks later, Kate and Mike have their marriage at the beach. Only the Hammersley crew, some friends and his parents are there. After the ceremony with the cake-cutting and the first dance, Mike and Kate leave and start their honeymoon, on Tahiti.

Another few weeks later Kate starts to get nausea every day, throwing everything up. She is gaining weight too. Going to a doctor to confirm her suspicion she finds out that she is pregnant and that she is about seven weeks along. Happy with this news she goes home and tells Mike as he arrives from work. He too is over the moon hearing this, taking Kate into a bear hug.

As she is about four months along, she takes a desk job, not wanting to risk the baby's health, nor her own.

Five months further and the day has finally come. After a short labour, Kate gives birth to a healthy baby boy. With his father's blue eyes and a few dark hairs, he is already a lot like his father.

The crew and Maxine arrive in time to say hello to Michael James Flynn junior. Kate decides then and there to leave the Navy and care for her little bundle of joy. Mike even takes some time off to help Kate in the first weeks and upcoming months, sharing the sleepless nights with her.

**Captain Mike Flynn**

_**Head of NavCom Cairns**_

They now have the life together that they always wanted. With a house, a child and all. They are a family. Mike and Kate are very happy, after a long time of ups and downs in their relationship, which started out when they met all those years ago at ADFA Watson Bay in Sydney.

**The E N D**

2


End file.
